Neuf vies
by Dydy-Ramen
Summary: Edit! Reever est agé de 28 ans! Si je vous dit Aneko Whennam, vous pensez quoi? Plus ou moins jolie, folle, douée pour le dessin, un peu intelligente? Vous avez en partie raison mais vous oubliez une chose la concerant; en fait elle a en elle un...
1. Chapter 1

Neko,Neko!

Auteur : dydy-ramen rating:? diclaimer : Aneko est à moi, l'univers de non plus tout comme les persos de DGM.

Bonjour bonjour ! je viens avec une nouvelle fic et une nouvelle OC ( la plupart des OC, c'est des filles) bon. Je mettrai sa fiche au chapitre 3 ! bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 1 : OHAYO GOZAIMASU !

Allez ! Va-y Aneko ! Tu peux le faire... Ce n'est pas si effrayant ? Et puis c'est pas comme si tu allais te faire scanner... Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait te juger..Et puis c'est pas comme si t'es épuisée après avoir monté le pic... Bon... Je me lance

-Bonjour, je suis bien à la Congrégation de l'Ombre ? Ma... Mon maître m'a dit de m'adresser à un certain Komui

-Scanner... Scanner...

Youhou géniale la réponse franchement.

-AAAAAAAAH ! UN PENTACLE ! LE SIGNE DES AKUMAS ! C'EST UN AKUMA !

Une mini chauve-souris -communément appelé golem- parla :

-J'envoie Allen tout de suite.

Franchement... Je suis pas un Akuma... Je suis à demi-maudite. C'est pas la même chose franchement ! Rholala des incultes hein..

-Je vais tuer ce gardien.

-Mais qu'ai-je fait ?

-C'EST PAS UN AKUMA ! C'EST ANEKO !

-Bonjour Allen, ça va?

-Oui, ça fait longtemps.

-Marian t'a donné combien de dettes en plus ?

-110... (attention au rocher!)

-Désolée de te l'apprendre mais le tiers viens de moi!

-Quoi ?! (LE ROCHER!)

-Oui j'ai dû m'acheter des fringues et du vin. En plus, j'ai appris à jouer au poker!

-On se fait une partie un de ces 4?

-Si on parie rien ça me tente.

-D'accord. Dis, tu peux enlever tes oreilles et ta queue?

_Yosh ! Nek' ! Désactivation complète stp_

**T'me parle autrement stp**

_TU DIS ÇA MAIS T'AS VU COMMENT TU M'PARLE TOI ? enfin bref. Désactive s'il te plait_

**Ouai ouai**

-Bon,c'est où le bureau du ''Grand Intendant''

-Appelle le Komui. 3 étages plus bas

-Ok mewchi !

_Yosh nek', tu peux te mettre en mode chat complet steup_

**Ton langage s'est amélioré ! C'est très bien ! Je suis fière de toi !**

_T'y habitue pas, j'oublie vite_

**Tu fais ça je te laisse crever dans un combat contre les noés**

_T'aura plus ton hôte et je doute que les noés te laissent sous ta forme normale._

**Pas faux. Préfère que tu vives plutôt que de dev'nir d'la poussière**

Pendant cette petite conversation, je me suis changée en chat volant et j'ai failli crever... Mais bon c'est le métier. C'est qui le gars binoclard qui me caresse et me parle comme à un bébé?

-Jonny, laisse ce chat !

-Mais non ! Il est trooop mignon. Pas vrai hein? Hein ? C'est qui le chaton tout mignon ? C'est toaïe !

-Je suis pas un bébé !

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !

-Ah bah toi au moins t'as pas honte de parler aux chats... J'espère pour toi puisque j'en suis pas un ou du moins pas totalement...'Fin bref, c'est trop complexe pour toi.

_Nek', mode humain steup_

**ça roule**

-Je peux voir komui ?

-C'est... c'est la 3 ème...porte à...à gauche. (il est juste essoufflé)

-T'as couru et t'as mi tout ça de temps Allen ? Mais t'es pas Allen ! T'es qui ?

-...STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIKE !

-Euh..Jonny ?

-C'est la porte près de toi.

-Merci !

J'entre sans frapper et découvre un mec, pas moche,

**Directement elle pense à ça**

_Ta gueule_

Pas moche, qui dort, une tasse à café à moitié vide euh non, maintenant elle est vide...

**Crois toi chez toi aussi !**

_Mais ! Nek' ! C'est du Blue Montain ! Je vais pas le gâcher !_

-Euh... Excusez-moi..

Derrière moi, j'entendis des murmures comme ''elle va pas y arriver''... Une veine fait mumuse avec mon sourcil qui fait mumuse avec ma veine. (youhou)

_Innosensu hatsudou ! (je penses que c'est comme ça qu'ils disent)_

-iïaïaïaïaïe !

-Bien fait pour votre poire. Quand je parle, on

-zzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz...

-MAIS PUTAIN VOUS ALLEZ VOUS RÉVEILLER ? Jonny ?

-Oui ?

-Il a une sœur ou un frère ?

-Je suis sa sœur. Je m'appelle Lenalee.

-Ok, si c'est toi qui a fait le café, il est délicieux!

-Merci ! Tu veux une tasse ?

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Combien de sucres ?

-Combien j'ai de mains ?

-2.

-Combien j'ai de pieds ?

-2.

-Combien j'ai d'oreilles ?

-2.

-Combien j'ai de yeux ?

-2.

-Combien j'ai de narines ?

-2.

-Combien j'ai de lèvres ?

-2.

-Combien j'ai de/

-J'ai compris. 2 sucres.

-Bien. Tu es intelligente.

-J'imagine que tu es une disciple de Cross?

-Tout à fait !

-Je comprend mieux ton caractère...

Je me retourne et constate qu'il bave sur...une facture... bien. Ça a fonctionné avec mon cousin, pourquoi pas sur lui ? Comment qu'elle s'appelait ?

**Lenalee**

_Je te prie de ne pas fouiller dans ma tête_

**Perverse**_**  
**__Pourquoi ?_

**Penses pas à Komui et au blond en train de**

_J'ai compris_

**Bah je sais**

_Mais avoue qu'ils vont bien ensemble !_

**Tu leur fait peur tu sais. Va réveiller komui**

_Tu mas détournée de mon but_

**M'en fous ! Dis la formule magique !**

_Sésame réveille toi ?_

**Non, l'autre !**

_Ah !_

-Lenalee a un pote qui la tripote. (oooooh! une rime!)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! LENALEEEEEEEEEE ! OU EST-IL QUE JE LE BUUUUUTE !

-Il est comme mon cousin.

-Comment t'as su ?

-Je viens de te le dire... Il est comme mon cousin Jonathan qui surveillait son grand-frère Louis, il était g... Mais pourquoi je raconte sa vie moi?! Bref. Et tu es ?

-Tap, Tap Top.

-D'accord !

**Oh oh**

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

**J'ai reconnu le blond. Regarde le de face**

-Eh le blond!

-Oui ?

-Re...Reever ?

-Aneko ?

-Onii-chan !

-T'as grandis !

-Mais t'aurai pu me le dire que t'étais dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre !

-Après le décès de Maman, je ne sais pas qui je devais contacter pour t'avoir donc je n'ai dérangé personne.

-J'étais chez les cousins et quand j'ai eu ma malédiction et que nek' s'est activée, ils m'ont jeté à la porte et snif et Ma.. et mon maître snif m'a proposé de venir ici. Tu m'as manquéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! (elle pleure au cas où je décris mal)

-Toi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii ! (lui aussi)

-Reever,je dois l'emmener voir Hev'.

-Vous dormiez tout à l'heure alors commencez à descendre, j'arrive.

-Mais je serai en bas.

-Et alors ?

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait partir ?

-Reever, *chuchote* tu es toujours bi ?

-Hein ? Oh euh oui pourquoi ?

-Pour rien j'y vais.

_Merci beaucoup nek'_

**Je t'ai déjà transformé. De rien**

_Merci pour reever pardi !_

**Je sais mais concentre toi pour pas tomber à côté**

-Coucou Komui !

-AAAHHHHHHHH ! Bon, Hev', voilà la nouvelle. Tu peux l'examiner ?

-Oui mais il faut qu'elle désactive son innocence.

-Elle n'est pas activée. Vous voulez que je redevienne humaine ?

-Oui.

_Tu connais déjà_

**T'en a jamais fait autant en une journée donc oui**

-Bien, n'ai pas peur.

-Je ''suis'' un chat et donc, je sais que vous n'êtes pas néfaste.

-Taux de synchronisation ….8...19...36...58...82...89...94...98%

-Mon dieu... presque comme pour un maréchal!

-Tu seras une destructrice. La destructrice de l'espace*

-Hev', Allen est le destructeur du temps, sont ils liés ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais elle est aussi maudite.

-A demi-maudite

-Comment ça ?

Je soupire puis leur explique avec CAAALME ET PATIIIIENCE...; CAAAAALME ET PATIIIIENCE... Calme et patience.

- Mon pentacle est achevé mais pas la trace et mes cheveux ne sont pas entièrement blancs. J'en ai des roux comme ceux de mon père . Pourtant, j'ai les cheveux roses. Une partie rouge (gauche) et rose (droite) avec des mèches blanches. Enfin bref. Je pourrai aller manger ?

-Tu as faim ?

-Elle suis symbio

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !

-tique..

-un appétit aussi grand que celui d'allen...

-Ouai ouai. On peut remonter ? Merci.

-J'enverrai ma Lenalee chérie d'amour qui est la plus forte femme exorciste de l'univers te montrer ta chambre tout à l'heure!

* si quelqu'un a comprit par rapport au temps et à l'espace, je mettrai un bonus

Voilà ma fic! Vous venez de découvrir le personnage d'Aneko, un peu blasée sur les bords mais sympathique. Par contre, une question cruciale à laquelle je demande une réponse: Vous la trouvez Mary-Sue ou pas? j'ai déjà écrit d'autres chapitres donc je voulais savoir...

biiiiiiiiiiiiz les nenfants!

Dydy-Ramen (mais ça, on l'avait remarqué)


	2. Chapter 2

Neko,Neko!

Hey HEy HEY! Spécialement, je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 2 (faudra pas vous attendre à un chapitre par jour!)

je suis assez contente de voir que 26 personnes on vu et peut être apprécié mon travail même si il n'y a que Shi'-chan (Shirayuki-san) qui a reviewé... Bref! L'univers et les Persos de DGM sont à notre bien-aimée K. Hoshino! Aneko m'appartiens (MOUAHAHAHA!)

* * *

chap 2 : SECRET STORY ! Nan mais je dé titre c'est visite

pdv Aneko

Je me dirige vers le réfectoire, effrayant certains passants

**On est pas dans la rue tu sais ?**

_Oui je sais macaque mais j'ai dit passant, pas piétons_

**On dit que quelqu'un est un passant quand il passe dans la rue**

Oui oui. Enfin j'effraie les gens qui marchent à cause du bruit que produit mon estomac. En passant l'entrée, je vois un chariot de nourriture ambulant. Ne m'arrêtant pas plus sur le ''qui'' de ''quoi''

**C'est le pourquoi du comment**

_Ouais sauf que la, le qui c'est la personne qui tient le chariot et le quoi c'est le chariot en question_

ne m'arrêtant pas plus sur le ''qui'' de ''quoi'', je me dirige vers la file d'attente.

-Ex..Excusez moi ?

-On fait la queue

-J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

-Bah... Vu la file de traqueurs, environ 20 min !

-Quoi ? Il faut que je mange !

-Et vous êtes ?

-Une exorciste de type symbiotique qui n'a pas mangé depuis 2 jours

-OMG. Gérard, dit aux autres de laisser passer la fille tricolore!

-Euh...D'accord Frank

**Tu te fous bien de leur gueule toi...**

_Un soir ou deux jours c'est pareil tu sais.. Et puis je laisse déjà couler le "tricolore", faut pas exagérer non plus!_

-Merci beaucoup (même si c'est dans leur intérêt) Bonjour, je voudrai 20 Entrecôtes, 50 Beignets de crevettes, 50 nems, 50 Samousas, 6 assiettes de Riz Cantonnais, 10 Crabes, 5 assiettes de Riz au Curry,80 bols de Ramens, 20 de Sobas, un Rôti de porc, et pour le dessert, 5 tartes à la pomme,6 à la banane, 35 Mitarashi dangos, 3 bols de lait chocolaté, 200 tablettes de tous les chocolats sauf celui à la framboise, à a fraise, à l'orange et pas de chocolat blanc ET 1 paquet de Pockis

-Une frêle jeune fille va manger tout ça ?

-je suis symbio

-Bon ben voilà !

Bien. Si on regarde, il n'y a pas de tables solitaires mais il y en a une où une seule personne est assise. Je m'y dirige et m'écarte le plus possible. C'est un beau goss japonais, ça s'est clair. N'empêche, je préfère le lapin roux. Oh! Allen ! Alors c'était lui qui mangeait autant ! Bon, il ne me reste que les chocolat à manger. Je vais voir le japonais.

-Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Tss... T'es qui ?

-Je m'appelle Aneko Wenhamm

-Kanda

-Euh.. Il discute avec qui Allen ?

-Lenalee, Baka Usagi, Panda, Krory et lui-même.

-Pourquoi t'y es pas ? Je vois que tu louches sur Allen, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je cherches comment le tuer.

-ok. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Tch' je vois pas pourquoi

- Bah pour les voir (gros débile!)

-Non.

-D'accord.

Je lui chipe son bol et m'en vais avec mon chocolat-et le bol- vers la table en question

-Salut Allen !

-Salut Aneko ! Euh... C'est pas le bol de Sobas de Bakanda que tu tiens ?

-Ci le bakanda en question c'est Kanda, oui.

-Tch' rends moi mon bol!

-Non et fais gaffe que je les bouffes pas tes sobas.

-Aneko, t'es suicidaire là!

-Moyâshi, c'est toi qu'il appelle comme ça ?

-Malheureusement mais je peux avoir du chocolat ? (on oublie pas ses priorités!)

-Pas temps que je ne saurai pas qui est le beau-hum-le lapin roux.

-Je m'appelle Lavi et toi ?

-Aneko

-Moi c'est Krory

-Bookman

-Enchanté !

-Tss...

-bah qu'est ce que t'as yû-chan ?

-m'appelle pas par mon prénom Baka usagi! Toi, la prochaine fois que tu chipes mon bol, ce sera ta première rencontre avec Mugen.

-c'est ta femme ?

-pas possible

-pourquoi ?

-1 c'est une arme

-Et ?

-2 je suis en c... tch'. J'me suis fait avoir..

-Je savais bien que tu matais Allen !

_Bah pourquoi tout le monde se tait ?_

**Bah tu t'installe à leur table, tu fais venir le jap', tu l'appelles par son prénom et ensuite tu le fait avouer être potentiellement en couple-si j'ai bien suivi-. Pour la cerise sur la crème fraiche**

_Sur le gâteau_

**Tu dis qu'il mate Allen**

_Mais c'est vrai !_

**Je capitule**

_On va essayer de tout refaire fonctionner hein..._

-Dîtes, elle est où ma chambre ?

-Lena' tu luis a pas encore montré ?

-Je viens de la voir... et je dois lui faire du café.

-Bouhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha hahaha !Du café !

-Breeeeef. Suis moi.

Nous nous levons et sortons du réfectoire

-Dit lenalee, j'aurai un uniforme moi aussi ?

-Oui. Je t'emmènerai à la section scientifique après t'avoir montré ta chambre. Tu as des valises ?

-A part un sac, j'ai tout laissé chez moi.

-En attendant de faire des boutiques, je vais te passer des tenues d'accord ?

-Si tu as des vêtements un peu plus longs...

-T'inquiète pas. Ce sont des vêtements faits spécialement. La jupe est résistante à fond ! Même un cyclone ne la soulève pas. Par contre, quand je saute, elle bouge. Il nous reste pas mal de chambres. J'imagine que tu en veux une qui soit plus près du réfectoire plutôt qu'une super éloignée ?

-Le plus près possible.

-Dans ce cas, on est arrivés !

En entrant, je découvre une pièce simple, avec un lit à gauche, une table de nuit, un bureau en chêne et une armoire. À côté de la chambre se trouve une salle de bain composée d'une baignoire , d'un lavabo et de WC . Coincoin fresh CD reposait à côté.

**Arrête tes délires. Y'en a pas**

_Relou_

-Tu as terminé ? On peut faire la visite ?

-Oui !

-Alors... à partir de cet étage là, tous les autres plus hauts sont réservés aux chambres. En dessous, c'est celui de l'unité médicale. On descend par les escaliers qui sont sur ta droite. Les salles d'entrainements sont disposées sur 3 étages. La cantine et le RDC, ça tu connais. Sous les portes principales, tu as déjà vu la cathédrale qui est au dessus de la bibliothèque et de la salle de réunion. Plus bas il y a l'étage du groupe de communication. Ensuite, on passe cet étage puisqu'il ne sert à rien. N'y vas jamais. La section scientifique, tu l'a déjà vu. Les salles de commandement, de contrôle et d'opérations sont sous cet étage. La salle de recherche est sous celui des salles que je viens de citer. Après, il y a la salle d'Hevlaska et puis le caniveau. Viens, on remonte à la section scientifique.

-Eh bah... Vive la mémoire

Franchement, je vais pas retenir tout ça moi..Et en plus, il paraît que le bâtiment est debout depuis 100 ans ! Ils avaient des GPS pour se retrouver ? Ah ! On est arrivées !

-Re b'jour tout l'monde.

-Jonny, il faut que tu lui fasses son uniforme, qui veut du café ?

-Moi !(gars de la section)

-Moi !(gars de la section)

-Moi !(gars de la section)

-Moi !(gars de la section)

-Moi ! (aneko)

-Il me faut prendre tes mensurations.

-Euh... d'où tu le sors ce mètre ?

-De ma poche.

-Ah ok... je me tourne ?

-Lève les bras

Il prend mes mesures et me demande si j'avais une préférence pour l'uniforme. J'accapare un crayon et une feuille et me mets à dessiner. Le dessin achevé, je lui montre et aperçois une lueur de malice dans son regard

-Je pourrais le garder histoire d'avoir le modèle ?

-Si tu veux ! Lenalee ?

-Oui ?

-mon cafééééééééééééééééééééééééé !

-Tiens.

-Je devrai me faire une tasse aussi parce que celle là elle est moche...

Je retourne dans ma chambre et pose ma tasse sur mon bureau. Même en cherchant partout, il n'y a pas de feuilles pour dessiner ! je sors et vais interroger mes voisins. Le premier est absent, sûrement en mission. Le deuxième doit être là puisqu'il y a du bruit... du bruit de bisous et...et des gémissements aussi... Je regarde par la serrure mais ne voit rien. Voyant que la porte est entrouverte, je me transforme en chat et entre discrètement, marchant silencieusement sur le papier. Je vais me poster sur la fenêtre et regarde Lavi et Yû se bécoter. Tant qu'il ne vont pas plus loin, tout baigne. Le sort est contre moi(ou avec toi). Lavi passe sa main sous le t-shirt de Yû. Même si je ne suis plus si innocente à cause de mon maître (moi c'est grâce aux fics), je me transforme en humaine et me racle la gorge.

-Lavi ? Tu as du papier BLANC par hasard ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !

-Tu l'avais pas vue ?

-Yû ! T'aurai pu me le dire !

-Donc ? Il est où ce papier ?

-Dans mon tiroir.

-Heureusement que t'en as qu'un. Dîtes, les salles sont insonorisées ?

-Je sais pas.

-Bah évitez de faire du bruit, j'habite à côté

-Ok

Franchement, ça me fend le cœur. Je me suis gourée sur la relation de Yû avec Moyashi ! Bon. Au moins, j'ai de quoi dessiner. Je m'assois à mon bureau et prend le crayon que j'avais pris. J'immortalise tous les gens que j'ai vus aujourd'hui et à la fin, je suis plutôt contente de mon travail. Fatiguée, je me mets en sous-vêtements et m'endort après avoir finit mon café, serrant inconsciemment mon collier.

* * *

GOMENASAI MINA! j'ai pas fait de Komui/Rever mais j'ai fait de Yuvi! je suis terriblement désolééééééééééééééééééééée! Encore pardon Shi-chan et toutes les autres Komuveriiiiistes bouhouhou! je m'en veuuuuux!

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

Dydy-Ramen (mais ça, on l'avait remarqué)


	3. Chapter 3

Neko,Neko!

Chap 3 :Je te hais, tu me hais de toutes tes forces. Le premier qui s'aimera aura une calotte flip flop.

* * *

Déjà : le titre n'a AUCUN rapport avec le chapitre.

Ensuite: DESOLEE DU RETAAAAAAAAAAAARD! Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est que je n'étais pas sur l'ordi du patère pendant les deux derniers jours.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Pdv Aneko

-Toc toc ? Aneko, met ton uniforme pour l'essayer, je te le laisse devant la porte

-Ok

Je me lève et pars me doucher. Après m'être brossée les dents, j'ouvre la porte et ramasse rapidement mon uniforme puis referme immédiatement.

_Tu le trouves comment ? Chic pas vrai ?_

**Ouai. Il est joli. Met le pour voir.**

_Bah attend !_

J'enfile mon uniforme et me regarde dans le miroir. J'aime bien les manches longues, la ceinture est jolie et s'accorde bien avec la jupe qui n'est pas trop courte. Les dessins de croix sur les épaules sont très bien faits et la croix de rosaire n'est ni trop haute ni trop basse, ne gênant pas du tout mon haut sans brettelles ni col (vous savez, les hauts tombant sur les épaules ?). Je farfouille dans mon sac à la recherche de ces bottes. Trouvées ! Des bottines noires à talons en cuir qui vont parfaitement avec mon collant noir. En cherchant un peu plus dans mon sac pour voir si j'en avais d'autres que les longues que j'avais hier et celles d'aujourd'hui, je découvre un appareil photo. Je compte bien l'utiliser. En attendant, j'ai faim. Je sors et vais dans le réfectoire. Il y a moins de monde que la dernière fois et je remarque qu'il est onze heures. Autant prendre mon petit déjeuner et revenir après pour manger avec tout le monde. Après avoir commandé 93 bols de lait, je les dispose sur une table entière et me transforme en chat. J'étais en train de laper mon dernier bol quand quelqu'un me prend par le ventre. Je me retourne et vois une face de babouin.

-Paul, on autorise les animaux ici ?

Putain il parle pas il beugle ! Je décide de répliquer.

-si ils t'ont autorisés je suppose que oui. De 1 je suis pas un animal, de 2 pose moi sur le banc, de 3 si tu n'as pas 20 ans, je suis ton aînée donc tu dois m'écouter OK ?

Il me pose, un peu étourdit par ce que je viens de lui dire.

**T'as plus de répartie qu'avant ou c'est sa face de babouin qui t'a foutu les boules ?**

_Le 2 è. Et toi aussi tu me fous les boules. J'ai pas pu me concentrer quand je buvais mon lait. Bon, c'est sans rancune hein donc retransforme moi en humaine steup'._

**T'as de la chance que c'est parce que t'es mon hôte toi...**

Je rêve ou la plupart des gars qui ne m'ont pas vu hier ont saigné du nez ? Sans doute à cause de la mini-jupe… Tout compte fait, elle est trop courte *soupire mental*

-Merci beaucoup. Au fait, tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Euh. Si ça peut vous aider, je peux vous rendre ce service oui.

-Débarrasse pour moi, je vais m'entrainer. Merci ! Oh ! Lavi !

-Quoi ?

-Viens me voir à 13 heures dans ma chambre en compagnie de Yû, j'ai à vous parler.

-Pff... il est en mission.

-Je vois. Bon, j'ai oublié où sont les salles d'entrainement, combien d'étages plus haut ?

-1. ne vas pas dans la salle 6 ou Yû te trucide.

-merci du conseil, j'irai faire un tour !

-P'taiiiiiiin...

Il est pas malin celui là

**J'avoue. Il devrait savoir que tout le monde serai allé.**

_Y'a des gens hein... nan mais jte jure... bon innocence, activation !_

Si je vois bien, à par du papier peint, je peux rien taper. Je descends les escaliers, oreilles et queue dressés. Je passe la porte du réfectoire et vais voir mon lapin préféré.

-dis lavi

-quoi ?

- De 1, dis à ton pot de colle de traqueur que oui, mes oreilles, mes griffes et ma queue c'est des vrais et 2, t'as pas un endroit où je pourrais m'entrainer correctement ?

Je vois qu'il comprend que le correctement signifie '' en pouvant péter 2 ou 3 trucs''

-ou sinon, à la fin de ton repas, tu viens t'entrainer avec moi.

-Tu fais chier tu sais?! J'arrive, je finis de manger.

-Bah...t'as fini...

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui me pique mes Sobas avant que je les bouffes.

-j'ai tout mon temps. Y'a au moins 5 secondes d'écart entre le moment où ils sortent du bol et celui où tu les bouffes.

-Wai bon tu viens ?

-Tu débarrasse pas ?

-Frank va le faire

En passant dans le couloir, Lenalee appela Lavi dans le bureau de son frère. Même si je n'y suis pas invitée, je décide d'y aller quand même.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Komui ?

-Toi,Allen, Bookman et Lenalee vous allez chercher le Maréchal Cross.

-bah et moi ?

-Tu restes pour t'entrainer.

-Ah... bon bah tant pis.

Je part faire un tour dehors, très déçue de ne pas avoir pu aller voir Marian

**J'te comprends. J'avais très envie de le voir**

_Ouai. Mais c'est quoi cette furie argentée ? Arjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! C'est Arjie !_

-Salut Arjie ! Ca fait longtemps ! Dis, il est où Marian ?

Arjie c'est le golem que m'a fait mon maître. Il ressemble à Tim' mais il n'a pas la même couleur. Il a aussi plus de fonctions et sur son front, c'est une toile d'araignée qu'il a, pas une croix. Je l'adore. Qu'est ce qu'il va encore me montrer cette fois ? Oh Marian !

-Salut Aneko. Avec cette chasse au cœur précieux, j'imagine que je suis visé aussi. Je te confie ma position, chose que tu ne dois pas révéler. Je suis à Edo, au Japon. Sur ce, à plus la puce !

-Il m'a appelé la puce ! Dis, tu peux me chercher un endroit où je pourrais tout dégommer ?

Arjie me conduit dans une forêt avec des arbres centenaires. Je décide d'activer le niveau 2

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! MAMAN ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI CONTINUES-TU À ME MAUDIRE !

**Il fallait que tu t'y attendre. Chaque level up agrandit la malédiction et achève la trace. Au bout du trois, tu auras finit avec ça.**

_J'veux bien mais ça fait un mal de chien ! Ouf. C'est passé. Donc dans ce niveau là, j'ai tous les sens des chats pas vrai ?_

**Oui. Tu es aussi plus rapide.**

_Bon bah on go voir Hev' pour le taux de synchro ? 'Faut que j'passe à plus de 100 pour être maréchale._

**Débloque le niveau trois.**

_Pas maintenant. Bon bah... Je vais prendre une mission_

Je sors de la forêt et vais voir Komui.

-Je voudrai une mission.

-Alors.1 semaine ça te convient ? Pas plus. (comprenez trois jours de voyage allé et trois retour)

-d'accord, je dois aller où ?

-A Los Angeles*. Dans un casino.

-Cool. Je pars quand ?

-Maintenant ?

-Avec qui ?

-Miranda.

Je sors toute contente du bureau et vais dans ma chambre. J'en profiterai pour m'acheter des trucs et je mettrai tout ça pour Allen. Après avoir prit une douche, je descends dans le caniveau et j'attends. 4 min plus tard, une brune se pointe.

-Tu dois être Miranda ?je m'appelle Aneko.

-Enchantée.

Nous partons en train et arrivons trois jours après devant le casino.

**T'as fait que roupiller durant tout le trajet et tu sais combien de jours on a passé dans le train ?!**

_C'est Miranda qui me l'a dit_

**No comment**

J'entre et me dirige vers la table de poker.

-Miranda, il n'y a pas d'akumas. L'innocence est dans la table de billard, dans la boule n°9. Tu m'attendras ?

-D'accord. Je vais la chercher.

Je m'approche de la table et vois que des gars venaient de finir leur partie.

-Je peux jouer ?

-Si tu veux. Tu parie ?

-5 millions

-Bien.

J'enchaine manches sur manches et finit par gagner le triple de la somme du début. Je pars près des boutiques et dépense 1000 € que je mets sur le compte d'Allen.

**Donc en gros t'as gagné 15 millions et t'as rien dépensé ?**

_Je vais m'acheter du vin avec. Peut être du café aussi_

Nous partons peu après.

-Allo ? Ici Komui, tu me reçois Aneko ?

-Très bien.

-Toi et Miranda, vous partez après avoir finit la mission. Vous allez chercher Cross. À la gare de Los Angeles, un traqueur vous attend pour que vous remettiez les nouveaux uniformes. Vos lui donnerez l'innocence et tout ce que vous avez acheté si c'est le cas et comme je suppose que tu es comme ton maître, tu as acheté des trucks. Jonny se chargera de les mettre dans vos chambre.

-Bien reçu. On le voit là ton traqueur.

Je remets toutes mes affaires au traqueur puis rappelle Komui.

-On doit partir pour aller où ?

-Au Japon. Vous partirez de Chine. Appelle Lenalee-chan la plus belle et magnifique femme sur terre pour la position exacte.

-Ok à plus.

Miranda avait tout suivit depuis le début et me sourit. Nous prirent un bateau où je fus abordée par plein de mecs

_Nek' ?_

**Quoi ?**

_Ça fait longtemps que tu cause plus._

**J'ai rien à dire donc je me tais.**

_Ça c'est bizarre. T'as un mauvais pressentiment c'est ça ?_

**Oui.**

_À propos de qui ?_

**Deux exorcistes.**

*je ne sais pas comment s'appelait Los Angeles avant donc, j'ai laissé comme ça pour que vous voyiez de quelle ville je parle.

Apparemment, beaucoup d'Anonymes suivent cette fic et si ils ne laissent pas de reviews parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas (je peux comprendre, j'ai un clavier pété sur mon ordi portable qui m'empêche de poster des reviews.) ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis quand même un peu déçue de voir qu'il n'y a que Shirayuki qui poste des reviews et j'aimerai beaucoup d'autres avis.

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiz

Dydy-Ramen (mais ça, on l'avait remarqué)


	4. Chapter 4

Neko,Neko!

Chap 4 : Titre : Comment dégommer un Akuma de niveaux trois

Coucou ! Je poste en avance car demain je ne serai pas là! Après le chapitre vous aurez la fiche d'Aneko!

Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Aneko et Arjie. Bonne Lecture !

Pdv Aneko

On est arrivés. On est en Chine. En prenant la direction du port, je me questionne sur la santé des autres. Si on arrive en temps que renfort, c'est pas parce qu'il pousse des noisettes dans un pommier. Je reconnais cette coiffure. Mais c'est Anita !

-Ani'-Chaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Oh ! Aneko !

-Ça va ? Le bateau est en piteux état ..

-Une horde d'Akumas a attaqué et Allen a disparu. Il y a un gars bizarre qui nous a dit qu'il allait bien. Mais qu'est ce que tu trimballes ?

-Des nouveaux uniformes. D'ailleurs, je vais les distribuer. Lena' ! Pleure pas ma chou. Va te changer. Voilà pour vous les gars.

Ils les mettent et sont assez contents. Miranda active son chrono-disque et Anita signale le départ. En milieu de chemin tout à fait paisible jusque là, un Akuma de niveau trois débarque et on se fait attaquer d'en haut.

-Il faut protéger le disque !

-Even Compas, North Crime ! Lavi, ils attaquent aussi d'en haut ! Vas-y !

-Je viens avec toi !

Lavi saute sur les marches que son grand-père a formées, suivit par moi.

**Me revoilà. Il me semble que Lenalee est allée combattre le niveau 3 et qu'Allen est porté disparu ?**

_Tes prédictions se confirment._

**Bah c'est comme ça. Je devrai avoir un pourboire pour mes capacités de voyante. On active le level 2 ?**

_J'allais le dire._

-Innocence ! ACTIVATION !

-Ban ! Ban ! Ban ! (C'est ce que Lavi dit quand il fait grossir son marteau)

Nous essayons de les viser mais les nuages nous en empêchent.

-Il faudrait déplacer les nuages.  
-Lavi, utilise ton sceau des éléments !

Bah... il est venu quand le schnock ?

**Il vient d'arriver...**

_c'est moi qui suit censée être discrète..._

**Les pandas ça fait du bruit normalement...**

**-**Je l'avais oublié !

-J'ai une folle envie de te frapper... Bon, on te couvre alors vas-y.

-TEMP BAN ! Sceau du bois ! Vent !

Les nuages s'écartent et je peux voir tous les Akumas... des niveaux 1 et quelques (une poignée de cannelle) niveaux 2. Je dégomme tous les niveaux un avec de l'aide (ils sont beaucoup ont va dire hein...) puis m'attaque aux niveaux 2 qui ne font pas long feux. Un d'entre eux me prend par surprise et me fait tomber de ma plateforme.

_Nek' ! Ca urge là! Transformation en chat et viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !_

**C'est bon, ça arrive_._**

Je retombe sur mes pattes et me rends compte que Lenalee n'est toujours pas revenue. Je me retransforme en humain et pars à sa recherche.

-Titre : cadavre d'exorciste.

-Où est-elle ?

-Titre: qui est tu ?

-Réponds.

-Titre:au fond de la mer.

Je plonge et ramène Lenalee à la surface. Elle prend de grandes bouffées d'air puis je la ramène au bateau..

-Titre : il y a plus d'humains ici.

-Titre : je peux t'imiter ? De toute façon, je m'en fous. Bref. Ne me met pas en colère c'est tout.

-Titre : pourquoi ?

-Tu vas le regretter, déjà que t'as fait couler Lena', pousse pas le bouchon ou sinon ça va péter comme du champagne

-Titre : tu n'es qu'un petit humain tout chétif. Je n'ai rien à t'envier et je ne dois pas avoir peur de toi.

-Ok tu vas le regretter.

_Nek' on appuie sur le champignon._

**On passe le level 3 ?**

_On reste au 2 mais on accélère la puissance._

**C'est dangereux de ne pas passer les limites mais d'augmenter ta force !**

_Au pire je m'évanouis._

Je me lançai vers lui, accélérant encore un peu puis le griffe de toutes mes forces. J'esquive ses attaques avec une facilité que même le bateau est abasourdi

-Titre : c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

-Je te retourne la question Akuma.

-Titre : je m'appelle Eshi.

-Les bêtes doivent porter un nom mais là ça surprend.

-Titre : insolente

-Ca le fait pas quand tu insulte que tu dises ''titre'' à chaque fois. C'est un conseil hein...

-Titre : ta gueule sale matou.

-Tu commence à m'énerver.

_Plus vite nek'_

**Tu prendra une partie de tes pouvoirs du level 3 si tu fais ça.**

_Tant que c'est pas la totalité._

**Ok. Penses à un truc utile au combat.**

_Plus vite. Derrière lui._

Je me retrouve derrière lui rien qu'en l'ayant pensé. Alors c'est ça qui m'attends ?

**Encore plus.**

J'essaie de lui trancher la ''tête'' mais il résiste. Je réessaie, cette fois-ci par devant. Rien à faire. Je m'évertue à le faire puis feinte à droite et vais derrière lui. Décapité au bout de 5 minutes !

**Tu vas t'évanouir.**

_Je dois encore tenir._

**Si tu fais ça, tu puiseras dans tes réserves vitales et ton réveil sera retardé après ton évanouissement**

_Je vais le faire !_

Je regagne le bateau et vais voir le compte-rendu. La plupart des matelots ont été touchés par les Akumas et ne vivent que grâce au chrono-disque de Miranda. Il me semble que Maohja aussi est touchée. Je prends Anita à part.

-Ani' t'es touchée ?

-... Oui...

-Cross m'en voudra et il t'en voudra. Il t'adore tu sais... Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi après notre départ de Chine.

-J'espère.

Nous rions bien toutes les deux. En chine, lors de mon voyage avec Marian, Anita était ma confidente. J'avais 16 ans à l'époque... c'était le bon temps !

-Tu vas me manquer Ani-chan !

-Toi aussi Ane'... Toi aussi... dis-moi, tu as toujours Arjie ?

-Oui, il est... Pas là ?! J'ai perdu Arjie !

Je fouille partout puis Lavi m'appelle. Avec Ani', nous nous dépêchons et découvrons Tim' et Arjie sur la tête d'un Akuma de niveau 2. Je suis trop épuisée pour l'attaquer mais Lavi s'avance, maillet à la main quand l'Akuma l'arrête.

-Arrête ! J'suis un Akuma modifié par Cross Marian !

-Lavi, il dit peut-être vrai. Marian modifie beaucoup les Akumas. Et puis Tim' et Arjie sont avec lui.

-C'est qui Arjie ?

-Le golem argenté. C'est Marian qui me l'a donné pour mon départ.

-C'est Tim' en argenté !

-Non. Il a deux ou trois fonctions en plus et lui, il grandit moins vite. Bref. Que nous veux-tu ?

-Vous accompagner à Edo. J'connais le coin et j'peux vous dire que c'est dangereux.

-Tu es seul ?

-Oui. Une amie est partie chercher une autre unité.

-Je peux t'appeler Chomesuke ?

-C'est joli ! J'veux bien !

-On peut y /

**Tu as atteins tes limites, tu vas t'évanouir**

_Transforme-moi en chat avant_

**Oui chef.**

Tout le monde m'appelle et on me soulève. Puis, le néant

Voilà ! le prochain chapitre concernera ses souvenirs !

FICHE!

Nom : Wehnamm

Prénom : Aneko

Âge : 20 ans

Anniversaire : 12 Aout

Ancien lieu d'habitat : Australie

Nationalité : australienne

Loisirs : dessiner, cuisiner

Famille : demi-frère, cousins, cousines et tout le tralala. Elle n'a juste plus de parents.

Physique : partie gauche des cheveux rouges, roses pour la droite. 1m80 sans talons ; frange, ongles toujours vernis, yeux oranges/jaunes

Caractère : yaoiste de première, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle dessine bien, même si c'est le cas. Gentille, curieuse, attentionnée, a parfois des tendances perverses comme toutes les yaoistes

Passé : son père a été tué par un Akuma peu après sa naissance. Lorsqu'elle eut 4 ans, sa mère fut décédée dans un incendie. Son demi-frère, Reever âgé de 12 ans, était déjà allé faire ses études scientifiques en France et ne savait pas où elle habitait étant donné qu'il avait été informé de l'incendie par téléphone.

Elle fut donc contrainte à aller vivre avec ses cousins. Un jour, elle alla seule au cimetière et rappela ses deux parents qui s'entretuèrent après que sa mère ai commencé à la maudire. Le maréchal cross la ''prit sous son aile'' à l'age de 15 ans et elle a fait la majorité de sa formation avec Allen (elle lui donnait des dettes et n'en a jamais reçu)

Aime (désordre): Cross, manger, donner des dettes, Cross, dessiner, le Blue Montain (café), le Romanée Conti (vin), cross, Arjie, Allen, son innocence (Nek'), la bouffe, cross, Arjie, Nek', le poker, Allen, le vin, dessiner, la fête, dessiner, Cross, Arjie, chanter

Innocence : symbiotique/ transformation en chat, demi chat etc...

acquisition de l'innocence: depuis toute petite, l'innocence dort en elle. C'est sa malédiction qui va la réveiller;

Questions que beaucoup de gens se posent (ou pas): si sa mère était blonde et son père roux, pourquoi a-t-elle les cheveux roses ? Au départ, elle avait tous les cheveux ROUGES. Ensuite, lorsque sa mère a commencé à la maudire, le blanc c'est mélangé avec le rouge (puisque la malédiction n'était pas achevé) sur seulement une partie de son cuir chevelu !

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

Dydy-Ramen (mais ça, on l'avait remarqué)


	5. Chapter 5

Neuf vies

chap' 5 : souvenirs d'une vie inventée

*entrouvre la porte, regarde autour, veille les couteaux qu'elle voit, se met une casserole sur la tête puis s'arme d'une poêle à frire. Respire un grand coup et entre* heu... Coucou ? *air gêné* pardonnez moi je suis en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! je vous laisse lire ce chapitre concernant les souvenirs ;)

Arjie, Aneko et sa vie, ses parents et tout le tralala sont à moi, -Man est le seul truck qui ne m'appartient pas.

On se retrouve en bas!

Bonne lect'

* * *

_Je suis fatiguée. Je me lève et descend les escaliers._

_-OHAYO OKA-SAN (oka-san = maman)_

_-Bonjour Aneko. Tu peux aller réveiller Reever ?_

_-Oui. On a quoi au p'tit déj ?_

_-Des crêpes._

_-Youpi !_

_Je monte et vais réveiller Reever qui s'est endormit sur son cahier. Aujourd'hui c'est les vacances donc il ne va pas à l'école._

_-Onii-chan ! Lève toi ! Y'a des crêpes !_

_-zzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz soda..._

_-Y'a des sodas... _

_-SALUT ANEKO C'EST LA FORME ? ILS SONT OÙ LES SODAS ?_

_-Y'en a pas mais descends, y'a des crêpes !_

_-J'te suis._

_On descend. Ça faisait longtemps... toute cette ambiance familiale. Pour une fois que Reever est à la maison. Je veux rester toujours comme ça._

Ce souvenir... J'avais 3 ans.

_-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !_

_Tout est noir. Le ciel est gris. Ma ''famille'' qui ne m'avais prêtée aucune attention jusque là me présente ses condoléances... je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas le croire. J'ai l'impression que leurs sourires sont hypocrites. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se forcent et qu'ils croient que je suis responsable de sa mort. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Pas après oto-san( papa). Reever est déjà partit faire ses études. Je vais devoir rester chez les seuls cousins que j'apprécie. Les seuls cousins qui ont un vrai sourire et qui ne se contentent pas de venir me dire ''toutes nos condoléances'' et de partir. Ils restent auprès de moi, ils me rassurent. Comme je suis murée dans le silence, ils répondent pour moi. Je ne fais que hocher la tête. ''Tu vas bien'' non je ne vais pas bien. '' Elle ne te manquera plus. Laisse-la partir'' hypocrite. Tu sais très bien que oui elle me manquera. Je dois vivre chez les cousins. Ils m'ont redonné un minimum de sourire et ne m'ont rien dit quand j'ai eu mes cheveux. C'est ma 3ème famille._

Je les adore ces cousins franchement... je devrais peut être les revoir un de ces jours...

_-Bonjour ma petite. Tu as perdu tes parents ? Je peux les ramener._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_Il n'a pas l'air de mentir. Ce doit être vrai. Je suis quand même un peu septique._

_-Ce sera la première fois que je ramène deux personnes. Appelle-les._

_-Maman, papa, Johanna, Teddy ! Revenez je vous en prie..._

_Il s'y connait soi disant mais il fait sortir des squelettes avec le nom de mes parents. Maman, tu peux parler ?_

_-Aneko ! Je te mau/_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_Elle m'a tranché une partie de l'œil droit mais papa m'a sauvé. Je ne t'ai pas connu mais je te remercie. Ils se battent tous les deux et finalement, ils meurent ou bien en tout cas, ils bougent plus._

_-C'est un échec. À plus tard petite maudite. Je suis le Comte Millénaire. Ne l'oublie pas_

_Genre je vais te revoir... j'ai si mal... je pleure... mais je ne crie pas... la douleur s'évapore mais je pleure toujours. Je pense que si maman m'a fait ça, c'est parce que je n'aurai pas dû les rappeler Je rentre. Je m'effondre dans le salon et reste au lit pendant 3 jours. Les cousins n'ont rien dit pour mes cheveux. Leur rouge éclatant est parsemé de mèches blanches et le coté droit de mes cheveux est rose. Si je comprends bien, j'aurai dû avoir les cheveux blanc mais comme elle ne m'a pas ''maudit'' entièrement, je suis rose, rouge et blanche. Les cousins m'ont demandé ce qui c'est passé et ils m'ont pardonné. Apparemment, le Comte Millénaire est célèbre._

J'ai toujours regretté cette nuit...

_-Aneko ! tu es prête ?_

_-J'arrive !_

_Aujourd'hui on va à la boum d'une de mes amies. Les verres brillent tous et elle a loué le groupe ''simple plan'' pour l'occasion. Je l'adore. J'ai mis une petite robe noire, style lolita mais plus pour les fêtes... j'ai lâché me cheveux et là, je suis près du bord de la scène. Épuisée, je vais prendre un verre. Pourquoi il brille en vert ? Normalement c'est rose ou bleu !_

_-Be t'inquiète pas, c'est un petit verre extra, un verre surprise, appelle ça comme tu veux._

_Bon bah... et puis c'est pas souvent que je bois du thé à la pêche qui brille donc autant en profiter. Je retourne près de la scène et le groupe m'invite à chanter. Je la connais par cœur cette chanson. Je chante pendant une demi-heure puis le groupe se retire et une musique de slow passe. Mon cousin me demande à danser. Je ne vais pas refuser. Il danse bien. Je pars deux heures après et je m'endors très facilement. Le lendemain, je m'étire et vais me doucher_

_Coucou._

_Mon dieu... j'entends une voix dans ma tête !_

_Non, moi je suis ton Innocence._

_C'est quoi ce merdier ?_

_Regarde-toi dans le miroir._

_O-M-G OMG OMG OMG OMG WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF !_

_Tu parles souvent anglais ?_

_-Tatie ! Tatie au secours !_

_-Aneko ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Une voix ! J'entends une voix dans ma tête et j'ai des oreilles et une queue de chat ! Et c'est quoi ce délire d'Innocence ?_

_-Vas te préparer, on part._

_Je me douche et m'habille rapidement. Je suis obligée de mettre une jupe car avec la queue ce n'est pas facile. On se trouve devant un hôtel. Le gérant nous indique que oui, il y a un exorciste dans une chambre. Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Et pourquoi ils partent ? Ils m'ont dit d'aller devant la chambre 310 mais je ne sais même pas où elle est ! Je demande au gérant et me rend au dernier étage. Je toque. Pas de réponses. J'attends jusqu'au soir. J'ai faim mais je ne peux rien avaler. Je m'endors devant la porte. Ce n'est que tard que j'entends des bruits de pas. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'en rendre compte alors qu'avant, il fallait un coup de pied pour me réveiller._

_-T'es qui ?_

_-Aneko... Aneko Wenhamm._

_-Pourquoi t'es là ?_

_-On … on m'a dit d'attendre devant la porte un certain euh... * fouille dans les bretelles de son soutif (elle a pas de poches), trouve un papier et lit* Cross Marian._

_-C'est moi._

_-On m'a dit que vous m'expliquerez aussi pourquoi j'entends une voix qui se dit être une Innocence et pourquoi j'ai des oreilles et une queue de chat._

_-Entre._

_J'entre rapidement et ferme la porte derrière nous. C'est une suite d'hommes riches. Le mec tout à fait beau m'expliqua ce que c'était une innocence et il me dit qu'il allait m''entrainer''. Il deviendra mon maître et il m'hébergera. Je lui sautai au cou et l'entendis murmurer un ''bonnet C''_

Ma première rencontre avec Marian...

_Je bois tranquillement mon café puis vais me doucher._

**_Alors, tu te sens comment ? Ça fait 1 ans qu'il est ton maître._**

_Oui. Maintenant, j'ai 18 ans et je peux jouer au poker_

**_Si tu passe en mode dark, je te fous un super mal de tête_**

_Ok ok je reste en mode white._

_Je finis ma douche et m'habille d'une mini jupe, de collant, de bottines et d'un haut à manches longues. J'entends du bruit par la porte et lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, j'aperçois une tête rousse._

_-Marian ! Bon retour !_

_-Salut Aneko !_

_Je lui fait un immense câlin et me mets sur la pointe des pieds, mon 1m76 oblige, pour l'embrasser. Il répond doucement puis se dégage en même temps que moi._

_-Dis Marian, je peux aller faire du poker ?_

_-T'as pas de dettes à rembourser, pourquoi tu veux y aller ?_

_-Je veux du vin et il te reste une bouteille. En plus y'a un gars qui m'a salopé des fringues en passant dans une flaque._

_-D'accord. Tu vas miser combien ?_

_-3 millions par mec._

_-J'aurais une bonne réserve moi..._

_-Vin à 100 000 € l'oblige (je suppose, ce n'est -peut être- pas le vrai prix). Bon, je rentrerai vers 6 heures et je t'ai fait à manger. C'est sur le réchaud. Biz._

_-Biz._

Alala... c'est vite devenu une tradition de l'embrasser. Même si j'y prends plaisir...

_-Toc toc !_

_P'tin... je veux dodo moi..._

_-Aneko, ouvre la porte..._

_-Bonjour..._

_Je baille et vais m'assoir dans le canapé. Je somnole. Marian me tire par la main et m'emmène dans la salle de bain. Il ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et m'en balance plein la tronche_

_-AAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais ça va pas !_

**_Il va t'en re-balancer une couche_**

_Bonjour nek'_

_-Ok ok, je suis debout..._

_-Suis-moi._

_Il ferme le robinet puis m'indique une chaise dans la salle à manger. Pendant qu'il s'éclipse, je vais rapidement me doucher et me brosser les dents. Je m'habille d'une jupe noire et d'un t-shirt blanc puis attend sur la chaise demandée. Il revient 5 min plus tard avec un gâteau sur lequel est écrit ''JOYEUX 19 ANS ANEKO''_

_-Joyeux anniversaire Aneko. Tiens ton cadeau !_

Le jour de mes 19 ans et le jour où j'ai eu Arjie. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé...

fin ! je vous dit pas comment reconstituer un passé c'est crevant...c'es court je sais mais bon. Ah! Je voulais vous faire part d'une info: Aneko est devenue une compatible à 17 ans. Je sais, vous vous en foutez mais bon. Maintenant, chantons ensemble!

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ANEKOOOOOOOOO! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ANEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

JOYEUX AAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVERSAIIIIIIIIII IIIIIRE ANEKOOOOO!

JOYEUUUUUX ANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ANEKOOOOO!

on chante pour Lavi aussi? Son anniv c'était y'a deux jours (4 jours avant le mien, Aneko est née 2 jours avant moi et 2 jours après Lavi, coïncidence? TOTALEMENT !)

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE LAVIIIIIII! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

JOYEUX AAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVERSAIIIIIIIIII IIIIIRE LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

JOYEUUUUUX ANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	6. Chapter 6

Neuf vies

Couuuuuuuuuucouuuuuuu! S'cusèm pardon pour le ritaaaard! Aujourd'hui, nous terminons avec l'Arche et je vous laisse découvrir le reste. J'ai une question, est ce que l'histoire plait?

A tout de suiiiite!

* * *

_chap' 6 : level 3_

Raaaah ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Où je suis ?

**À terre**

_Je viens de le remarquer. Merci_

**de-rien**

Allen se bat contre un Noé ? Et il me rappelle Tyki Mikk... Qu'est ce que tu veux Arjie ? Je suis Arjie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et que le chant de Maria agrandisse l'illusion.

-Bonjour Marian !

Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. 2 minutes après, on s'écarte d'un commun accord puis Marian prend la parole:

-Tiens. Tu fais du D maintenant !

-Chier...

Je suis rouge ! Il a remarqué que j'ai pris un bonnet! (avant, elle faisait du C)

- Dis-moi Marian, pourquoi m'as tu fait venir ici ?

-Pour te dire d'attendre un peu avant de détruire le Noé. Je veux voir comment ils se débrouillent.

**Yosh**

-J'appelle ça un massacre. Ils sont nuls

-Je sais

**Who ! Jte cause !**

-Au fait, Ani'-chan... elle est morte à cause des Akumas. J'ai pas pu la protéger désolée ! *fonden larme*

-Les femmes d'exception n'en font qu'à leur tête.

**Y'a quelqu'un ?**

_Arrête de brailler_

**Dis bonjour à cross pour moi au lieu de m'ignorer**

-Heps!

-Hm ?

-R'garde moi

Je l'embrasse et le rassure que c'est juste Nek' qui lui dit bonjour. Je reporte mon attention sur le combat et décide d'y aller.

-Marian, désactive Maria, j'y vais. Pas de mais, j'y vais.

-Tu me connais trop toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir, je vais NOUS faire sortir.

-Oh, v'là allen qui tombe du ciel...

Marian le rattrape pendant que je m'accroche à son cou où je dépose des baisers papillons. Obsédée moi ? Naaaaaaan juste de lui

-Mais... c'est la fameuse arme anti-akuma le tombeau de Maria...ça.. ça faisait longtemps

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sourire d'imbécile heureux ? Et si je te laissais tomber ?

Et il le laisse tomber. Vraiment trop agréable à voir.

-Maître ?

-A ton avis qui ça peut être ?

-Aneko ? Ti... Tim tu es là aussi ?

-Tu sais maintenant activer correctement ton innocence on dirait.

-Hein ?

Allen est vraiment trop risible. Il regarde la main que lui tend Marian qui finalement le balance à l'autre bout de ce qui fut une pièce.

-Ca c'est pour t'apprendre l'hygiène Crétin !

-J'avoue que...

-Aneko tais-toi. T'as même pas eu à combattre.

-je faisais un petit somme. J'ai pas le droit ?

-Toi aussi... fiche moi le camp d'ici ! Je ne m'entoure que de belles choses et je n'aime pas que les gens crasseux m'approchent. (il parle de lavi)

-C'est vraiment pas gentil

-il a déjà ,fait pire alors estimes-toi heureux!

-Oh ! Un descendant de Noé. Tu dois être dérangé du cerveau pour être encore ici alors que l'arche tombe en miettes. Je me demande ce que tu fais ici.

-E..xor...ciste

-L'ivresse de Noé t'a entièrement gagné ? Ton clan va pleurer pour sa réputation. On. Abata. Ura. Masarakato. Rupture du sceau rituel ! Levée des entraves du tombeau de Maria ! Le vélum de Magdala !

Il couvrit tous les exorcistes sauf lui et moi.

-Comme ça les mioches nous foutrons la paix.

-Je peux y aller Marian ?

-Si tu veux.

-Innocence, activation ! Déblocage des barrières ! Level 3

**Donc c'est maintenant...**

_A ton avis._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ca fait plus mal que je ne le pensais. Je m'apprêtais à sombrer quand la malédiction s'achève et que la douleur s'évapore plus rapidement que prévu. Je me transformai comme au niveau 1 puis deux ailes poussèrent dans mon dos, une blanche et une noire. Mes griffes furent plus aiguisées qu'au niveau 2.

**Taux de synchro', barrière des 100% dépassées.**

_Je suis maréchale !_

**Bon. On se concentre ?**

-A nous deux Tyki.

Je m'envole pour esquiver une attaque et apparaît derrière lui. Il se retourne et constate que je suis déjà en haut. Je lui porte multiples coups qui l'affaiblirent beaucoup puis au moment de lui trancher la tête une grosse pierre me gâche la vue. Je me retourne et constate que Lenalee va tomber. Je la rattrape et la ramène vers Allen.

-Salut. Toujours aussi serré dans tes habits gros lard.

-Cela faisait combien de temps qu'on ne s'étaient pas vu ?

Le comte Millénaire...je retourne auprès de Marian et attend dans le silence.

-Oh mais tu n'es pas la fille qui m'a convaincu que de rappeler 2 êtres en même temps n'aboutit à rien ? Cela fait 7 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu !

-On aurait dû se voir avant peut être ?

-Elle mord. J'imagine que c'est ton élève cross.

-Oui, je vois que tu es intelligent.

-A ton avis ? C'est qui qui à construit l'Arche?

-Si tu es venu pour faire de l'esprit, tu peux sortir.

-Sortir ? C'est mon arche je te signale.

-Tu l'as abandonnée.

-Forcément. Elle était clouée au sol comme un canard à qui on aurait retiré les ailes (i love cette réplique)

-Merci le 14è son aide m'a été indispensable.

-C'était donc ça !

Oh non. Si on regarde Allen, on sait qu'il va faire une grosse bêtise. Je me précipite vers lui et lui dit de se calmer. Il ne m'écoute pas.

-Marian ! Utilise Maria sur Allen !

-Esprit de la marionnette.

-Laissez-moi aller tuer le comte !

-Le comte ne se bat pas avec rage. Reste, c'est un ordre.

Le dit comte s'est fait la malle et l'arche semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

-Allen, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission.

-Une mission ?

-Oui. Tu dois te douter de la raison de ma présence ici.

-Vous êtes venus détruire la fabrique d'akumas ! Elle est donc à l'intérieur de l'arche ?!

-Il reste une pièce intacte. Ouvre la fabrique Tim !

Nous sommes transportés dans la fabrique. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille leur conversation, trop occupée à somnoler, crevée par mon précédent combat et par la faible douleur que je ressens au niveau de la fin de ma cicatrce. C'est un tremblement de terre qui me réveille et qui me fait me rendre compte du peu de surface qu'il reste sous nos pieds.

**Je transforme en chat**

_J'allais le demander._

Je saute dans les bras de Lenalee et passe mon front sous sa paume puis m'endors. C'est Allen qui chante qui me réveille

-Maman...

Cette chanson, maman la connait et me la chantait souvent.

-hm hm hm hm hm hm hm nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku ai no naka no honoo

hitotsu, hm hm hm hm

hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm (elle fredonne)

daichi ni hm hm hm hm hm hm hm no

yume,yume

-Tu la connais ?

-maman me la chantait. Elle m'a dit que c'est papa qui lui a appris.

-Il travaillait où ton père ?

-Dans un cirque.

-Ah.

-Allen, formule ton vœu en même temps que tu tapes sur le clavier!

-...RENDS MOI MES AMIS, NE DISPARAIT PAS ARCHE !

-Putain, on lui a pas dit de gueuler non plus.

Une lumière nous aveugle et i présent assez de surface sur le sol pour que je puisse marcher.

-Allen, tu nous ouvre ?

Lorsque je vois la pièce, je me vautre dans le canapé et attend. C'est la voix de Lavi qui me fait feuler de rage :

-A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE ! MITARASHIS ! GRILLADES ! ALLEEEEEEEN ! ON PAAAAAAAAAASSE À TABLE !

-Lavi ! Tu es là ?

-On avait pas remarqué Allen. Merci pour me le rappeler

Je retourne dans un petit somme tranquille. Quand j'entends la voix de Lavi, je lui saute au cou, toutes griffes sorties.

-Aïe-euh !

-La prochaine fois que tu crie comme ça je te découpe en cubes. Quand à toi Allen, ouvre une porte.

-Arche, annule la connexion avec Edo.

J'active mon innocence et je peux enfin sortir prendre l'air. Je m'envole, fait des tours et des loopings, plonge, ressort, arrose Kanda qui s'énerve et je ris.

-Allen, on fait la course ? Celui qui arrive en premier là bas ! Je prends Lenalee avec moi !

-Ok. 3,2,1 go !

Voilà ! Je vais voir Komui et lui demande si on peut voir Hevlaska. Elle m'accueille chaleureusement et se met à m'évaluer

-Taux de syncronisation...6...30...57...92...106...115%

-Elle est maréchale !

-Merci hev'. On peut remonter ?

Youhou ! je suis maréchale ! Bref. Je suis en train de remonter quand un monsieur balai dans le cul m'appela.

-Vous êtes devenue une maréchale non ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Rendez vous à la salle de réunion.

-Euh d'accord.

Je m'y rends et constate qu'il ne manque que deux personnes : Marian et moi. Je m'assieds tranquillement et commence à roupiller sans gène. C'est Luberrier qui me réveille en annonçant quelque chose dont je me fous comme de ma première chaussette.

-Cette assemblée risque d'être fort intéressante car nous avons un invité de marque : Maréchal Cross Marian.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

BON! Je vous poste un deuxième chapitre pour me faire pardonner du retard ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Neuf vies

chap 7 : putain de merde

-Maréchal Cross Marian... I ans de cela, vous avez été chargé de détruire la fabrique d'akumas. Toutefois, juste après avoir reçu votre ordre de mission, vous n'avez plus donné signe de vie, négligeant par là même votre obligation de rapports au Q.G de la Congrégation. Récemment vous êtes parvenus à vous infiltrer dans l'Arche pendant que les unités Cross et Tiedoll se battaient dans la région d'Edo au Japon. Lenalee Lee porteuse potentielle du cœur précieux, ainsi que 4 autres exorcistes et un novice qui a été reconnu par la suite compatible, avaient été séquestrés dans l'arche en cours d'autodestruction, où ils ont dû affronter le clan des Noé. Après avoir découvert la fabrique, vous êtes intervenu de manière décisive dans la bataille (il a quand même protégé les gosses) et avez ordonné à l'un des exorcistes, par ailleurs votre disciple, nommé Allen Walker, de piloter l'Arche, enrayant ainsi le processus d'autodestruction. C'est la manœuvre qui scelle l'action d'enlèvement de la fabrique et de l'arche .par la suite, de votre propre initiative, vous recourez à l'arche pour quitter le japon et gagner la citadelle, où vous revenez après 4 ans d'absence. C'est tout.

_T'es sure qu'il a respiré le mec ?_

**Pas plus sûre que toi en tout cas...**

_L'est fort !_

-Voilà également 4 ans que vous n'avez pas siégé ici. Je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations maréchal. Cependant... Je ne vous cache pas que nous étions inquiets. Vous voir disparaître subitement, sans laisser de traces. Non pas que nous doutions de vous... n'est ce pas ?

_Il m'énerve, je veux bien dormir moi_

**Pour une fois que j'suis d'accord avec toi..**

_Tu dis ça à chaque fois que j'ai raison..._

-C'était une mission périlleuse qui voulait que je pénètre dans le camp ennemi. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il se terrait. Je devais épier les sbires du comte avant de décider de l'action. Et si je n'avais pas disparu, Aneko ne serait pas là.

-en parlant d'elle, où est Mlle Wenhamm ?

Tout le monde me cherche sauf un qui profite pour s'endormir. Et moi je roupille tranquille dans ses cheveux.

-Il dort...

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

-KHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (c'est censé être un feulement de chat au passage ;...) On réveille pas les gens comme ça !

Je passe sous la table, mord le pied de Luberrier, lui arrache le bas de son pantalon, et vais dans les bras de Komui.

-Elle est fatigué

-Et alors, je m'en fous, nous sommes là pour gagner la guerre, pas pour surveiller la santé des Exorcistes.

_Il me tape grave sur les nerfs celui là_

**Tu utilises la spéciale chiottes ?**

_Wai_

**_/!\ ATTENTIONN! BDM! JE REPETES, ATTENTION BDM /!\_**

-Luberrier, je pense que tu connais le chemin des toilettes, je ne suis pas obligé de t'y accompagner...

-Qu'insinuez vous Mlle Wenhamm ?

- Je viens de te donner une invitation pour que tu ailles chier, c'est trop compliqué pour toi ? *la moitié de l'assemblé éclate de rire silencieusement*

-Mlle, calmez-vous. Reprenons je vous prie. Comment se fait il qu'Allen Walker soit capable de piloter l'arche. ?

_O.O il m'ignore !_

**CHOKING ! 0.O**

-On n'avait pas le choix, un bonhomme aux abois est capable de n'importe qu'elle prouesse.

-Je vois. Vous vous moquez de moi. Chronologiquement vous avez fait d'Allen Walker votre disciple juste après avoir reçu l'ordre de détruire la fabrique. Était-ce sur instruction du 14è ? Allen a reçu le statut d'interprète du 14è c'est ça ?

-Comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Ce que je cherche c'est de savoir si Allen Walker est un agent ennemi.

-Mais vous êtes complètement barjo ?!

-Allen est un exorciste je vous rappelle !

-Auriez vous oublié l'affaire Suman Dark ? Un procès en hérésie sera intenté çà l'encontre d'Allen Walker.

_Quoi ?_

**L'est pas sérieux !**

_Je vais lui mettre la vérité en face des trous. Si lui dire d'aller chier et le traiter de barjo ne fonctionne pas..._

Lorsque je prend la parole, ma voix est tellement sombre que personne ne parle.

-Lu-ber-rier. Tu as toi même mentionné l'affaire Suman Dark. Grosse erreur. Selon ce que je sais, Suman est devenu un rejeté après avoir fait un pacte avec les Noés. Seulement si Allen avait trahi la Congrégation, il le serait devenu aussi, n'est ce pas ? Si il fraye avec les Noés, nous le sauront tout de suite. Alors pour l'instant moi je dit qu'Allen est un exorciste et on ne me changera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas devenu un rejeté ou un Noé ! De plus, il me semble que la majorité des personnes ici ne connaissent pas l'histoire du 14è. Je vous demande d'interrompre la séance et de faire un rapport écrit à Komui.

-C'est d'accord. Laissez moi m'entretenir avec Allen et vous déciderez de son sort après.

-Maréchal, vous avez interdiction de partir de la Congrégation. Vous serez placé sous surveillance par l'administration centrale. Interdiction de parler avec Allen Walker. Il sera placé sous la surveillance d'Howard Link ici présent. Je déclare la séance levée.

_Amen, j'en pouvait plus._

**Il était chiant...**

_On va dodo ?_

**Et la photo ?**

_Ah oui !_

Je sors et me dirige vers ma chambre quand Marian m'appelle.

-Aneko, tu viens pas ?

-Hein ? Ou ça ?

-Dormir, comme avant.

-Hein ?... ah..eh...ih... oh... je... oui, j'arrive, laisse-moi deux minutes...

Je me sauve rapidement, plus rouge que rouge et entre dans le réfectoire en trombe.

-LAVI ! YÛ ! VENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ICI !

-CRÊVE !

-YÛ, JE TE BRISE MUGEN !

-ELLE EST DJÀ CASSÉ !

-BAH ALORS J'TE CASTRE !

-C'EST BON J'ARRIVE !

-LAVI ! VIENS ICI AUSSI ! SINON, JE TE PIQUE TES AFFAIRES ET JE LES TROQUES CONTRE LES JUPES DE LENALEE !

-Je suis là !

-Suivez moi.

Je les conduis jusque dans ma chambre, vérifie qu'on ne nous a pas suivit, ferme la porte à clef puis les regarde.

-Embrassez vous tout de suite, le temps que je prenne une photo.

-Genre on veut que tout le monde le sache.

-mais Bakanda, c'est pour mes archives persos. Elle restera dans une cachette. Et dépêche toi, mes menaces tiennent toujours.

Ils s'embrassent, je prend une photo et range l'appareil.

-Vous pouvez squatter ma chambre si vous voulez. Je vais me changer.

Je fouille dans mon sac, pensant qu'il fallait peut être ranger tout ça dans l'armoire. Les nouveaux vêtements que j'ai acheté à Los Angeles sont déjà rangés et prennent la moitié du placard et comme j'en ai pas beaucoup, je mets le reste dedans. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et ressort, habillée d'une chemise trop grande, d'un soutif noir et d'un short bleu. Je sors et me dirige à grands pas vers le dernier étage.

-Toc toc !

-Entre.

J'ouvre et me rend compte que c'est magnifique.

-Salut Marian, je suis revenue.

Je me dirige à grands pas vers le lit et m'effondre dessus. c'est lorsque je sens des cheveux que je me rend compte que je suis tombée sur lui ! Je m'écarte mais il me retiens et m'embrasse. Quand il descend vers mon cou, ça fait ''tilt'' et je le repousse

-Non, Marian arrête.

-pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'après, tu va te comporter en salopard de première ! Tu vas juste coucher avec moi puis ensuite, tu vas aller voir ailleurs ! Et je ne veux pas ! Pas quand je connais mes sentiments !

-quels sentiments ?

Oh la gaffe !

**Et merde !**

_J'suis dans la mouiiiiiiizeeeeee! putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !_

-hein ! oh...bah...je...je... je...je...je...je... je...je...je...je... je...je...je...je... je...je...je...je... je...je...je...je... je...je...je...

J'entends des bruits de pas... ALLELUIA ! JE SUIS SAUVÉE !Ils se reprochent, ils s'arrêtent.

-tTu ?

-Je t'aime !

Lorsque la personne ouvre la porte, je m'échappe rapidement et prend la direction du réfectoire. Jerry était en train de tout éteindre.

-Jerry ! je t'emprunte ta cuisine ce soir !

-Tu vas fermer ok ? Ne laisse pas Allen rentrer.

-D'accord ! Je reviens !

Je vais à la section scientifique et demande si quelqu'un pouvait aller m'acheter du Romanée Conti. Reever se proposa, si j'avais l'argent.

-3 bouteilles stp.

Je lui fournis 300 000 € et attend... 10 min plus tard, il revient avec les 3 bouteilles. Je monte dans ma chambre, vole du papier, écrit un mot à Marian pour lui dire ''désolée de m'être sauvée. Si tu me cherche, je suis au réfectoire'' et remonte tous les escaliers (elle doit être crevée) pour lui mettre devant sa porte. Je me transforme en fly-cat, griffe tout un poteau et rentre dans le réfectoire. Je me cuisine des Ramens tranquillement et commence à les manger. J'enchaine bols sur bols puis me met à la conquête de la réussite d'un fondant au chocolat...pas mal ! Je prend de la sauce au chocolat et écrit dessus ''fuck you''p uis commence à le manger.

**T'es vraiment conne tu sais...**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Pourquoi tu pleures toi ?**

_Ah bon ? Je pleure ?_

Effectivement, les larmes coulent toutes seules et je ne sanglote pas. En fait, je pleure d'un seul œil. L'autre est sec, c'est bizarre.

-Aneko ?

Bouhahahaha ! alors qui c'est?devinez qui c'est !

Je sais pas si je pourrais poster Samedi, au pire, je vous collerai deux chapters.

Concernant la rentrée, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas cours le week-end du coup, il n'y aura peut etre pas de problèmes de postage!

Biiiiiiiiiz

A –peut être- Samedi

Dydy-Ramen


	8. Chapter 8

Neuf Vies

COUCOU!

Un jour de retard seulement, je m'améliore! Désolée Shi'chan (Shirayuki-san) mais tu t'es COMPLETEMENT gourée ! La suite en écrit!

dsiclaimer : aneko, arjie,johanna et teddy sont à moi ainsi que ce qui se passe en dehors de l'histoire. L'univers de -man ne m'appartient pas.

Chap 8: y'a pas de titre

-Aneko ?

-Oui Lavi ?

-Je peux avoir un exemplaire de la photo ?

-Elle est dans mon appareil. Attend 2 minutes.

Je finis de manger le gâteau, débarrasse et ferme tout. Personne ne parle durant un trajet super lent et si Lavi ne m'avais pas dit qu'on état arrivés, j'aurai sans doutes continué. En entrant, je vois ma chambre comme tout à l'heure, et ça, ça m'énerve...

-Vous avez rien fait hein ?

-J'te signale que on est censé être à l'infirmerie et que si la démone nous voit, on s'en sortira pas vivants.

-Ouai, avoue que t'aurai aimé. T'as un truc pour l'imprimer ?

-Dans ma chambre. Fais pas de bruit, faut pas que pépé nous voit.

-Je suis pas conne t'sais

**Si tu l'est**

_Mais pas pour ça que j'ai dit que j'étais pas conne !_

**Je sais. Fais attention pour ne pas ouvrir trop fort.**

J'ouvre et vois l'objet tant convoité, l'imprimante.

-T'y vas ou j'y vais ? J'ai regardé, il doit être aux toilettes.

-J'y vais.

-Rapporte l'imprimante !

En effet, lorsque Lavi reviens dans ma chambre, c'est avec l'imprimante.

-T'es con.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-MAIS COMMENT JE FAIS POUR LA BRANCHER SI Y'A PAS LE CÂBLE IDIOOOOOT!

-j'y retourne.

-Non, tu reste là, j'y vais.

Je marche tranquillement et accapare le câble. Un bruit de pas m'avertit que Bookman est là et j'ai juste le temps de me fondre sous les draps.

-Lavi,

-Hm ?

-Demain on va à la bibliothèque après avoir parlé avec Komui. Repose-toi bien.

-Ok.

Ouuuuuf.. Imiter lavi c'est pas facile franchement... Pendant que le vioc se couche, je sors discrètement et reviens avec l'objet. Je branche l'imprimante et imprime la photo, la lui donne puis le fait sortir.

-Bonne nuit, tu te réveille tôt demain.

-Pour aller où ?

-Mystères et boules de cakes.

Et je lui claque la porte au nez. Je vais m'assoir sur mon bureau, regardant tour à tour l'imprimante et l'appareil photo puis, je prends mon courage à deux mains.

**Tu voulais le prendre à trois mains ?**

_Baka.._

Je branche l'appareil à l'imprimante et imprime cette photo, celle du jour de mes 19 ans. En fouillant dans mon sac, je trouve un cadre rouge et met la photo dedans. Elle rentre parfaitement.

**C'est juste l'auteur qu'a la flemme **(ta gueule ou j'te bute)

Je me couche, regarde encore la photo et m'endors.

–pdv extérieur–

Une ombre se faufile dans une chambre, vérifie qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée puis ressort, parce qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle réessaye un étage plus bas et fait toutes les portes jusqu'à trouver la bonne. Elle entre et ferme la porte discrètement. Un cadre attira son regard. Cette photo, elle la reconnaît. Elle s'endort, repensant à des souvenirs.

–pdv aneko– (comme d'hab')

Putaiiiiiiiiiiin (habitude je pense) pourquoi le soleil rentre comme ça ! Oh et puis merde. Lorsque je me lève, je regarde encore la photo (qu'elle est t-elle ?!) puis me retourne et tombe nez à nez

**Nez à cheveux**

_Bonjour Nek'_

**Bonjour Aneko**

Nez à cheveux donc avec des cheveux rouges. Je pousse un

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Très majestueux donc, qui réveille finalement l'intrus (donc)

-Hm ? Bonjour Aneko...

Bug. Arrêt système...bug... arrêt système... bug... arrêt système...

-...MARIAN ?! (avouez, c'est cliché)

-oui ?

-que...que...que...qu'est...qu'est...Qu'est ***se frappe*** qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis allé dans le réfectoire, y'avait personne

-Toc toc !

Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !

-aneko j'entre.

Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin c'est Lenalee... Et meeerde ! Elle est entrée !

-Euh... j'vous dérange ?

-Hein ? Oh non ! Non! Non de non ! Marian allait JUSTEMENT **PARTIR** ! OK ?!

**T'as pas l'air louche toi.. **

_T'as vu j__'suis forte hein..._

**Je faisais de l'ironie**

_Je sais. J'en faisais aussi_

-Ouai, j'allai manger. A + Aneko

Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf. Il a joué le jeu... Putain j'ai eu peur. La photo ! LA PHOTO ! ET MEEEERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-T'avais quel âge dessus ?

-Eh... 1...19 ans pou...pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas touuuuuuut me dire : 1-Pourquoi Cross était dans ton lit ?

-Bah va savoir. Je vais me coucher tranquillou et j'me réveille avec Marian près de moi. Franchement, il est fort...

-Je vérifierai. 2-Ca s'est passé quand ?

-De quoi ?

-La photo...

-Le jour même de mes 19 ans.j'ai eu Arjie ce jour là

A l'entente de son prénom, le petit golem argenté leva sa tête.

-Ooook. 3- Pourquoi... Pourquoi le Maréchal t'embrasse sur la photo ?

-Hem... Bah en fait, on allait manger le gâteau. J'ai déclenché le retardateur et on a posé. Quand les ''tilt'' du 3,2,1 ont commencé à se faire entendre, il m'a embrassé. C'est devenu une sorte de souvenir. N'empêche, ce jour là j'ai été gâtée. Il m'a même fait une chaîne avec mon prénom.. *sert sa chaîne doucement * (et là, j'en suis sure, vous vous rappelez la fin du chapitre deux et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous allez vérifier les dires de cette parenthèses…)

-d'accord. 4- vous vous embrassez souvent ?

-MAIS T'ES MACRELLE!

-Réponds *air menaçant*

-pfff...quand il rentrait à l'hôtel, oui on s'embrassait. Enfin depuis que j'ai 18 ans.

-Ok. Tu peux me poser des questions si tu veux

-Pourquoi tu tenais tant à savoir ça ?

-Pour confirmer mes soupçons. Vous étiez louches.

-Bon, je me douche et je descends, si tu veux tu peux m'attendre.

Je me douche puis vais dans ma chambre .lenalee est partie, tant mieux. J'ouvre mon placard et opte pour une mini jupe noire avec ceinture avec des bas noirs et des santiags violet foncé et pour le haut un bustier mauve que j'enfile rapidement dans la salle de bain. Je m'assois à mon bureau et prend un vernis qui sèche ultra vite de la couleur de mes santiags. J'ajoute à ma tenue des cercles noirs et sors de ma chambre après avoir mis Arji sur mon épaule et brossé mes cheveux détachés. En arrivant au réfectoire, j'entends plusieurs personnes siffler sur mon passage. Je m'accoude à la petite ''fenêtre" qui me permet de passer ma commande.

-Bonjour Jerry, je voudrai des bols de lait s'il te plait.

- euh... tu ne voudrais pas manger à la cuisine ? Y'a plein de gens qui * **chuchote*** matte ton derrière actuellement exposé aux regards.

Je me redresse et hoche la tête rapidement.

-Plus jamais je ferai d'efforts pour mon look. Plus jamais.

-Pourquoi ? T'es toute mignonne comme ça ! Mets juste quelque chose en dessous de ta jupe.

-Ouai.

-j'ai gouté à ton gâteau. Il est délicieux ! Tu es vraiment douée tu sais !

-Bah... j'ai l'habitude de cuisiner. Merci du compliment.

-A tes heures perdues, tu pourras cuisiner si tu veux !

-merci mais je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment. Et je préfère cuisiner pour le plaisir. Si tu veux, je te propose un projet.

-Lequel ?

-Un maid cofee le soir. Les filles pourront faire les serveuses

-Si Komui est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-j'en parle à Lenalee et on ira voir son frère ensemble. J'y vais !

-Euh ; Aneko ! Avant de partir, tu as des moustaches de lait

-Oups ***s'essuie le visage ***c'est bon ?

-Oui

-Bon, à taleur !

Je sors rapidement, passe devant des tables où reposent des traqueurs et atteint rapidement la section scientifique.

-KOMUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! LENALEE VA SE MARIER ! CONVOQUE LA IMMÉDIATEMENT !

-LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUIIITE!

-Que se passe -t-il Nii-san?

-Assied toi et komui, sèche tes larmes, c'est faux. Je voudrai vous soumettre un projet.

-Lequel?

-un night maid coffee. Il n'y a que les femmes qui feront serveuses.

-pourquoi pas. Qu'en penses tu nii-san ?

* * *

Oui, j'ose couper comme ça. Et oui, il n'y a qu'un cliché. Je ne dit que reviews !

Au fait, le prochain chapitre sera une sorte d'évasion dans ce monde de brutes, il ne sera pas à prendre au sérieux! Au chapitre 1 je vous ai demandé si vous aviez des suggestions par rapport au fait qu'Aneko soit une destructrice de l'espace et Allen du temps. Je vous rassure, ça a bien un rapport avec l'histoire mais au début j'avais fait ça par rapport à autre chose et totalement au hasard, des suggestions concernant mon idée première ?

biiiiiiiiiz

Dydy-Ramen


	9. Chapter 9

Neuf Vies

Bonjour! Je suis –énormément- désolée du retard, mais ma rentrée a eu lieu Mercredi, ma cousine est venue en GuadelOupe Dimanche dernier et Samedi j'étais occupée. Lundi et Mardi je faisais les derniers achats pour le collège tec. Bref, je me prosterne devant vous – ô grands lecteurs- et me confonds encore une fois en excuse.

Warniiiiiing: Ce chapitre est issu d'un gros délire un soir où j'étais fatiguée mais que j'arrivais pas à dormir. C'est en quelque sorte un break dans l'histoire, il ne sera pas ENORMEMENT important pour la suite

Disclaimer (que je crois zaper à quelques chap' mais bon...): Aneko, Arjie, Joanna, Teddy et Nek' m'appartiennent, DGM est à Katsura Hoshino-sama

chap 9: Maid Coffee

-C'est intelligent. Il commencera quand?

-Ce soir si possible. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Lenalee, va m'attendre dans ma chambre. Johnny! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Oui?

-Viens dans ma chambre, j'arrive. Lenalee t'y attendra.

-Ok

Je remonte à une vitesse folle et entre encore dans le réfectoire

-JERRY ! C'EST OK ! ON PRÉPARE LE MENU. PRÉPARE LA SALLE !

Je remonte dans ma chambre et vois que j'avais encore oublié la photo... qui n'est plus là... Lenalee me fait un clin d'œil et je soupire de soulagement.

-Bien. Johnny, va chercher ton matériel de couture. Lenalee, on peut recruter Miranda, elle fera l'accueil.

-Pourquoi pas

-Il nous faut aussi des fiches. Je me charge de les faire. Et le modèle de la robe.

Je prends une feuille de papier et dessine une robe noire, aussi courte que ma jupe.

-Ca te va?

-Oui! C'est parfait !

-Pour la fiche, on pourrait l'appeler comment le café?

-Maid night? Night of maid? Coffee coffee ... LOLITA MAID! !

-Pas mal! lolita maid! **écrit sur le papier** ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il aura lieu que le week-end.

-J'admets que toute la semaine, ça doit être crevant. Continue de mettre tes propositions, je vais chercher Johnny. Au fait, regarde dans le tiroir.

Je regarde et vois le cadre. Je le mets dans ma salle de bain, certaine que personne ne le verra.

–Pdv Lavi– le soir –

Oh ! C'est quoi ça ? Un new maid coffee ?

-Yû-chan ! Yû-chan ! Yû-chan !

-Hmm ?

- Tu viens ? T'avais promis que t'irai avec moi !

-Ouai j'arrive (il tombe dans le panneau comme un gros con)

–Pdv Aneko– toujours le soir –

-Okaeri Goshujin-sama ! Allez-vous asseoir s'il vous plait

Le café est un succès. Je me tourne vers Miranda.

-Ca va ? Tu veux faire serveuse ?

-Non, merci beaucoup. Je vais tout gâcher sinon. Retournes-y.

Je suis son conseil et monte sur scène.

-Bonjour, bonjour. Vous vous amusez bien ?

-WAIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Vous voulez vous amuser plus ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Alors place aux jeux. Nous allons jouer au Spaghetti. Tout d'abord, est ce que vous voulez que Lenalee participe ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (tout le monde)

-Miranda ?

-Oui( 3 personnes)

-Désolée Miranda, tu ne va pas participer. Dois-je participer?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (tout le monde)

-Bien. À l'entrée de la scène, piochez un papier, pour la partie gauche de la salle. Votre gauche, ma droite. Rejoignez ensuite votre partenaire et montez sur scène. Prenez un Spaghetti par groupe et attendez le top. Vous devrez manger le Spaghetti, chacun à une extrémité, sans le faire tomber. Compris ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Bien, la partie gauche, piochez.

Après qu'ils soient montés sur scène, je fais le compte-rendu : Lavi et Kanda, Reever et Komui, Chaoji et Tap, Lenalee et Allen, Franky et Paul, Cloud et Sokaro, Marian et moi.

-Une dernière précision : lorsque vous avez mangé le Spaghetti, vous devez embrasser pendant 3 minutes votre partenaire, selon l'ordre de votre groupe, si il est près ou non de Miranda. Miranda, le top 3 s'il te plait

3.

Rien...  
2.

Marian positionne le Pocky

1.

Je le met dans ma bouche; Tap abandonne (à cause de Chaoji)

0.

Je le mange rapidement et fini en même temps qu'Allen et Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda, Komui et Reever. Miranda positionne une chaise derrière chaque groupe.

–pdv extérieur – c'est presque genre c'est l'auteur qui raconte hein... –

Tous les autres groupes sauf Allen x Lenalee, Lavi x Yû, Reever x Komui, Marian x Aneko, ont échoués. Derrière chaque groupe, Miranda positionne une chaise, très gênée. Le premier groupe, Allen et Lenalee, est interrompu par Komui, et décide d'abandonner. Le second, Lavi et Kanda, choque tout le monde car **_Yû ne proteste pas_** et que ben... bref laissez tomber. Le troisième, il n'a rien de choquant, tout le monde a remarqué que Komui fait exprès de déguerpir pour que Reever vienne le chercher (ramen: j'aime (comme sur facebook)). Quand au quatrième, il a réussi à **_SURPRENDRE ET À CHOQUER_** tout le monde. Déjà **_LE_** Cross Marian embrasse une fille de la Congrégation -ce qui est **_TO-TA-LE-MENT bizarre_**- et de deux, ça concerne le** temps. **(ouai ouai c'est fait exprès mais bon. C'est un crossxOC comme fic donc c'est normal)

10 sec, Cross s'assied et Aneko se met sur lui

20 sec. Elle passe les bras autour de son cou, lui autour de sa taille.

1 min, Elle s'assied à califourchon sur lui.

1 min 30, Une main de Cross va sur la joue d'Aneko et une d'Aneko dans les cheveux de Cross

2 min, La main de Cross glisse dans les cheveux d'Aneko

2 min 30, l'autre main glisse dans son dos

3min, Miranda annonce la

-FIN DU TEMPS, VOUS POUVEZ VOUS SÉPARER !

3 min 30, il se sépare et descendent de la scène main dans la main.

...bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,

... bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bi p,

...bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,

...bip,bip,bip,bip,bip bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip

...bip,bip,bip bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip  
bip,bip,bip bip,bip, bip,bip,bip  
... biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

**_MAIN DANS LA MAIN ? _****_VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA NORMAL VOUS ?! _**je ne suis pas incomprise au moins parce que la congrégation ne fonctionne plus, attendez 2min, * vérifie si les rouages sont bloqués * ça devrait fonctionner (ramen : ta surtout foutu un coup de pied dedans oui...)

-euh...

–pdv lenalee –

O-M-G ! ! ! ! puqrouoi elle a fiat ça ? Ils snot rtéses puls lpgtnemos ! Aorls il se puet que Cosrs l'amie... à vrfiéer * se frappe* pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Ils sont restés plus longtemps ! Alors il se peut que Cross l'aime... à vérifier. En attendant, je vais fermer la boutique ou proposer un autre jeux.

-Euh...Mesdames et messieurs, voulez vous continuer à jouer à un autre jeux ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

-Bien. Le jeux des menottes. Rassemblez-vous et séparez vous. À partir de lavi, faites un pas à droite pour les gens du côté de son cache-oeil et un pas à gauche pour le reste. Ceux de droite, à vous de choisir. Lavi, toi tu choisi ton camp. Ceux de droite vont fermer les yeux et avancer jusqu'à toucher une personne. Ils vont ensuite ouvrir les yeux et monter sur la scène. Je vous attacherai des menottes. Ceux qui ne participent pas, allez vous asseoir et Jerry prépare le bar.

Gé-ni-al... il reste 20 personnes. Sur 100... Bref. Nous avons.. Aneko et Lavi, Allen et Link, Kanda et Cross, Jonny et Reever, Kie et Maosa, Marie et Tiedoll, Cloud et Sokaro, Miranda et Krory, Lenny et Komui et Arjie et Timcanpy. Des golems... Pourquoi pas. Je leur attache les menottes et leur montre le bar.

-Ceux qui finissent les ramens en moins de 3min seront libres. Les autres devront se démerder.

– Pdv yu-

Des ramens ? Pourquoi pas des sobas ? Ça serait mieux. Et puis c'est pas grave, je suis habitué. Lenalee annonce le top et je finit après les deux gloutons, en 2 min. nous sommes détachés et je vais dire à Lavi que je vais me coucher. Je sors rapidement, pressé de rejoindre mon lit. Arrivé à la porte de ma chambre, je remarque que Lavi me suit. Je rentre, imité par l'Usagi. Il s'approche de moi, l'œil allumé par la même étincelle que quand il veut une bonne salade de fruit.(hommage au blog holy-yuvi et à GGL et DDL, elles comprendront. (si elles lisent cette fic) Les amatrices du yuvi (celles qui le vénère) allez y faire un tour !)

-Nan Lavi, pas ce soir jchui fatigué...

-Allez Yû-chan. Tu dis ça mais je finis toujours par réussir, tu le sais bien non ?

-Pff...

Il a pas tort... de temps en temps, ça détend non ? Il me pousse vers le lit, sachant qu'il avait gagné, comme d'hab quoi !

–pdv jerry –

J'aime bien la petite fête mais je pense que ce ne sera qu'une fois tous les ans. Derrière ma cuisine, j'écris sur un bout de papier puis, je vais l'accrocher sur la porte du réfectoire. Lorsque je reviens, je vois que plusieurs personnes sont parties, en sommes la majorité des traqueurs, Aneko, Lenalee, Komui, Reever, Johnny, Tap, Kanda, Lavi, Cross, Cloud, Sokaro, Tiedoll, Marie, Allen, Link... il ne reste que Miranda et Krory, qui n'ont apparemment pas finit leurs bols à temps. Je les détache et fait sortir les autres traqueurs puis ferme le réfectoire. C'est un repos bien mérité qui m'attend. Je pars et vois passer une Aneko rouge pivoine. Je vais dans ma chambre sans plus me préoccuper d'elle

NE ME BLÂMEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIIIIIE ! OUI, CE CHAPITRE EST -beaucoup-PLUS -con- COURT QUE LES AUTRES ! BALANCEZ MOI DES TOMATES MAIS NE ME BLAMEZ PAS ! pour les cheveux utilisez de l'avocat hein. Évitez les yeux aussi merci beaucoup. BREEEEF ! A tout de suite pour le chapitre de demain (en avance x) )

Dydy-Ramen


	10. Chapter 10

Neuf Vies

Chap 10 : pas de maid coffee, ça m'a soulé. J'ai pas d'autres titres à par attaque. Mais bon, voyez comme vous voulez j'men tape 'toutes manières.

–pdv aneko (ENFIN ! Tout est tellement mieux de son point de vue...) –

Putaiiiiiiiiiiin! Pourquoi le soleil rentre comme ça ! Oh et puis merde. Je me lève tranquillement, ne vois aucune tête rousse ou autre puis vais me doucher. J'opte pour un marcel rouge, assortis à mes bottines à talons compensés, un mini short en jean et un collant noir, du mascara, du crayon noir, du vernis noir à motif rouge, des cercles rouges et 6 blacks. Je sors tranquille et vais au réfectoire. Après avoir mangé rapidement je défie des traqueurs, le monstre (chao * vomit * chao ji), Lavi, Kanda, Allen et les vaincs tous, bien qu'un peu de difficultés pour les deux derniers. Je retourne au réfectoire et remarque une pancarte affichée

'' le maid coffee ne se fera que tous les ans. Ce soir il n'y a pas de fêtes, le week end prochain non plus et ce sera pareil jusqu'à l'an prochain.

Jerry''

**Hein ?! Mais c'est trop injuste !**

_On s'amusait bien hier mais quand même on a eu du mal à tout géré..._

**J'avoue que quand t'embrassait pas cross pendant 3 min t'étais débordée.**

_Rhoooo... ça va hein! Tu veux voir Marian ?_

**Il doit être dans sa chambre non ?**

_Ouaiiii ! Allons voir !_

Je me dirige vers les escaliers et monte à toute allure les marches puis arrive en haut, fraiche comme si je n'avais pas courut. J'ouvre mais il n'y a personne.

**Tu t'es peu être trompée. Essaye toutes les autres chambres.**

Je suis le conseil de nek' et ouvre toutes les autres portes. Il me reste celle de tiedoll, de cloud et de sokaro. J'essaie celle de sokaro puis celle de cloud et tombe sur une vue qui me choque. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je pars sans demander mon reste. Je cours plus rapidement qu'une flèche et sors de la congrégation. Nek' comprend que je veux être seule car elle s'est tue. Je cherche une petite clairière, celle que j'ai l'habitude de voir quand je m'entraine. Après l'avoir trouvée -assez rapidement je dois dire- regarde les nuages passer. Je me couche au pied du seul arbre présent, le seul qui donne de l'ombre à cet endroit. De petites fleurs poussent par ci et par là. Elles sont épanouies, les pétales sont brillants de vitalité mais pourtant ce n'est qu'une fleur. Ce ne sont que des fleurs. Pourquoi mes yeux sont ternes maintenant alors que leurs pétales brillent de mille feux? Je ne le sais pas. La nature me revigore peu à peu et je saute le repas, m'étant endormis dans l'herbe.

C'est le vent qui se lève qui me dit qu'il est tard. La nuit va bientôt tomber et le soleil couchant est magnifique. Je l'admire encore quelques minutes puis repart à la congrégation. Je vais voir Komui et lui demande si il veut de l'aide. Je me retrouve à remplir des formulaires sur les exorcistes. Le premier est celui de Kanda, celui de Lenalee étant déjà marqué avec des Komui aux endroits ''aime?''.

Nom : Kanda

Prénom : Yû

Anniversaire : 6 juin etc.

Je finis le tout -15 dossiers à peu près- assez vite et vais faire un tour du côté de Johnny.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Si tu es assez compétente pour nous dire la racine carré de la racine carré du coefficient de 560 par 10

**Rac' car' de 560/10 = 7,4833147735 rac' car de 7,4833147735 = 2,7355647997**

-Rac' car' de 560/10 = 7,4833147735 rac' car' de 7,4833147735 = 2,7355647997

-C'est ça! (j'ai fait ça rapido, c'est peut être totalement faux donc ne vous fiez à rien pour vos exos même si j'ai utilisé la calcu')

-Bon je fais quoi ?

-Tu remplis les papiers que je fais à la place de Komui

-si c'est encore des fiches, je dis non.

-C'est des autorisations pour tout et n'importe quoi donc tu met ce qui te plait et si t'en a rien à foutre, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Ok.

''autorisation : congés pour section scientifique. J'autorise'' ''autorisation : cours de cuisine. J'autorise'' ''autorisation : cours de jardinage. J'autorise'' je continue pendant deux heures puis vais me coucher. J'entre dans ma chambre puis ressort, me rappelant que je n'avais pas mangé ce midi. Je m'installe tranquillement sur une table vide avec mon bol de beignet de crevettes, celui de ramens, de soba, de riz, de sushis, de cuisses de poulets et de lait. Lavi m'aborde mais je lui dis royalement d'aller se faire foutre. Je remonte finalement pour aller me coucher, inquiète que Nek' ai réussi des calculs.

**Hey, j'tentend tu sais**

_Laisse moi dormir en paiiiiiix_

**Reste éveillée, on ne sait pas qui pourra se pointer et quand...**

_Pas faux... attend je met une pancarte._

**Écoute de la 'zik plutôt**

J'écoute le conseille de nek' et prend Arjie.

-Arjie, mets Monoochrome Frame de Kanon Wakeshima s'il te plait

Je met la musique faible et près de mon oreille puis commence à chanter

-Anata to tomoni sugoseru hibi wa mo  
Dareka ga yaburi sutete shimattanodesho

Semete onaji umi no ne o kiite itai  
Anata no koe ga  
Anata no kotoba ga  
Chikakude hibite furueru  
Kioku wa soko de tomatta mama

Mata anata to tomoni eiga no youna  
Aoku somaru machi o nagametai noni

Je m'assied au bord de la fenêtre sous l'œil ardent de cette lune maléfique et enchaîne plusieurs fois la même chanson. J'allai la chanter pour la 10ème fois quand mon œil anti-akumas s'active. Je met mon uniforme, cours et rejoins finalement Allen, Link, Bookman et Lavi devant une porte noire empêchant l'accès au labo de Reever. Nous suivons Link jusqu'à l'entrée de l'arche et empruntons la porte 4. Reever allait se faire ''skuller'' mais Allen empêche le skull en question de commencer la transformation.

-Vous allez me le payer... Bande de fumiers.

-Oh oui... Surtout que je suis pas d'humeur...

**Si on se défoulait ?**

_Pourquoi pas... j'aurai un penchant sadique moi..._

**_Innocence activation_**

Nous combattons avec rage puis une dénommée ''Lulubell'' ouvre les portes de la nouvelle arche. Bookman protège Allen au péril de sa vie pendant que je suis aux prises avec un Akuma géant qui ne fait pas long feu.

-C'est parfait, celui- là je l'emmène avec moi.

**Allen va se faire capturer.**

_Je vais sauver Bookman. Les scientifiques s'occupent d'Allen._

-Eh les mochetés qui tiennent Bookman, regardez moi.

Comme des cons, ils regardent derrière or je suis sur les côtés et je les découpe en rondelles. Allen se réveille au moment où Miranda active son disque.

-C'est un sacré pied d'utiliser l'arche gamin. Voyons... à quelle sauce voulez-vous être mangés... mes chers petits akumas ? Amenez-vouuuuuus !

**Sokaro,**

_L__'arrivée.._

Tiedoll active sa sculpture d'Éden, et s'ensuit un cafouillage que je ne comprend pas... je suis en train de détruire des akumas alors que j'entends Marie crier.

-MARÉCHAL ATENDEZ !

Je regarde et vois Miranda dans la main de lulubell et les maréchaux près à tirer. Je me précipite sur Miranda et la rattrape juste avant que les maréchaux ne tirent, ce qui fait que l'œuf plonge avec la Noé. Quand à Allen, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Vous me dégoutez-vous savez...

En parlant du loup... Il a cassé l'œuf on dirait..

-ah je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi

**Tss cross**

Je ne relève pas le commentaire de Nek' sur le maréchal et me rend compte que mon œil s'est activé. C'est faible mais ça amplifie de plus en plus.. Je regarde du côté des maréchaux puis celui des skulls et voit Johnny à côté d'un akuma fille enceinte... sur son ventre est écrit 4...

**Ne me dit pas qu'il va**

_J'en ai bien l'impression._

Je m'y précipite en même temps qu'allen et voit un carnage. Tous les survivants de la section scientifique sauf Johnny baignent dans leur sang. Un scientifique marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je fixe le ventre. Il a pété et un ''ange'' en est sortit.

-Et oui, je suis passé au niveau 4

J'avais raison. Je détourne le regard de l'âme en même temps qu'Allen. L'âme est affreuse, entourée et constituée de ténèbres, plus une seule once de lumière. Je n'ai jamais vu pire. Johnny rampe vers Allen et lui demande de l'aider tandis que l'akuma questionne sur le pourquoi du pourquoi que je ne sais moi même pas. Allen commence à combattre le niveau 4 et je passe au dessus des maréchaux, m'apprêtant à faire de même.

-Bonjour Aneko.

Cross...

-Au revoir Cross.

-T'es pas d'humeur on dirait. Viens.

-Je suis occupée et je n'en ai pas envie.

-Viens c'est un ordre.

Je suis obligée de venir près de Cross et constate qu'il m'a posé une question.

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi t'es fâchée?

-Tu devrais le savoir non?

-Non.

-Pff... t'es qu'un salop toutes manières.

-Pardon ?

-NAN MAIS C'EST VRAI QUOI ! HIER TU ME DIT QUE TU M'AIMES ET TU ME DEMANDES À SORTIR PUIS AUJOURDH'UI JE CONSTATE QUE TU PREND SBEAUCOUP DE BON TEMPS AVEC CLOUD ! ET APRÈS T'OSES ME DEMANDER SI JE SUIS FACHÉE ? En tout cas tout ce que je sais C'EST QUE JE TE HAIS !

-... Wow

Je pars après m'être exprimée, les larmes aux yeux. Je fonce sur l'akuma de niveau 4 et remarque que d'une simple pichenette, il a envoyé Allen au mur. J'ai exactement le même niveau mais la colère m'aveugle trop et je pers rapidement mes forces.

**Tu es trop fatiguée.**

_Je suis pas fatiguée. J'en ai marre c'est tout._

**C'est une sorte de suicide donc.**

_Pas du tout. Y'a un niveau 4 ?_

**Oui.**

_Je peux l'activer ?_

**Si tu veux rester dans le coma pendant un mois, oui.**

_J'essaierai plus tard._

**T'es maso toi**

_Je sais. Je suis une exorciste je te rappelle_

**Je le sais puisque je suis ton Innocence.**

Il me propulse contre un mur puis part détruire la sculpture d'Eden. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour me reposer. Je reprends des forces puis me précipite vers Allen. Il relève la tête et pousse un ''arrête!'' que je ne comprend pas. Je tourne la tête et vois que le niveau 4 va sortir du labo. Une peur sourde me prend et je ne suis pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter. Kanda protège Komui au moment où j'arrive et le niveau 4 se fait encerclé par des champs de force qui, bien qu'inutiles, le retarderont ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment.

Et voilà un chapitre d'action un peu plus long pour vous permettre de rattraper le retard du chapitre 8 qui était beaucoup -extrêmement- plus court (il était riquiqui! Normalement c''est 4 pages (et demi parfois) open office et la il finissait au début de la 4e page.'fin bref, reviews pleaaase!

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

Dydy-Ramen


	11. Chapter 11

Neuf Vies

Coucou! Désolée du retard mais c'était la rentrée, j'avais pas l'ordi et avec un prof de maths comme Père ça rigole pas. Le chapitre 13 ,n,'es pas encore finit (15% d'écrit) donc je posterai 2 chapitre de Neuf Vies et 1 de Requiem For A Hope (ma toute nouvelle fic'!) Biiiiiz

Chap 11 : level 4 + coma = ?

-Je vous laisse 10 secondes d'avance

Komui, Kanda, le monstre et moi, nous empruntons l'ascenseur, malgré l'interdiction de l'Intendant. Notre moyen de transport est détruit lors d'une attaque du niveau trois et deux des traqueurs sont morts. Je fonce sur le niveau 4 qui esquive mes attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Luberrier force Hevlaska à implanter une innocence dans le corps de lenalee qui ne refuse pas, ce qui m'étonne. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps

-Komui ! Yû ! Aneko !

-Lavi !

-Finit de jouer à cache-cache Môssieur l'Intendant ?

Revoilà le niveau 4. Je fonce sur lui, espérant gagner un peu de temps avant l'arrivée des renforts. Lenalee allait se faire implanter l'innocence mais la rafale de l'attaque qui nous a projeté Lavi et moi, a perturbé Hev'. Je reste à terre pendant une minute, le temps de me reposer et malheureusement le temps au niveau 4 d'aller près de Lenalee qui essaie tant bien que mal d'avancer vers l'Innocence

-Hé ! Tu vas me regarder à la fin?!

-Laisse là faire ce qu'elle a à faire !

Je me propulse sur lui et arrive en même temps qu'allen, encore une fois. Il bouge mais normalement, il a tous les os cassés. Komui l'a remarqué et a fournit la réponse à ma question muette.

-Tu utilise l'innocence pour mouvoir tes membres cassés !

Même nos pouvoirs combinés ne fonctionnent pas et je décide d'activer le level 4. Pendant ce temps, Lenalee perd du sang et ma concentration permet à l'Akuma d'envoyer valser Allen pour aller le maltraiter encore plus.

-Nek', Innocence, active le LEVEL 4 !

Une lumière très puissante aveugle tout le monde puis s'atténue petit à petit, laissant découvrir une autre silhouette, portant les mêmes ailes que moi. Il s'agit de Nek', comme je l'ai toujours imaginée dans mon esprit. Elle a des yeux, des moustaches, des griffes, des oreilles et une queue de chat, les cheveux bleu nuit et ses ailes sont violettes et roses tandis que les miennes restent noires et blanches. L'Akuma allait donner le coup de grâce à Allen quand Lenalee arrive suivie de Nek' et de moi. Plusieurs attaquent s'enchainent et je découvre que je peux lancer des boules d'énergie. Je remarque que Lenalee se déplace beaucoup plus vite. Nous mettons le level 4 à terre et Allen appuie avec son épée sur une boule d'énergie que j'ai lancée et que je maintiens stable puis Lenalee appuie sur l'épée dAllen qui rentre encore plus profondément. Nous nous reposons un moment puis l'Akuma se relève en tenant l'Innocence d'Allen entre ses mains pour l'enlever.

-Innocence : je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais !

-Il était encore en vie celui-là ?

-Quelle naiveté ! Vous pensiez pouvoir me battre aussi facilement ?

-Non, on pensait te pulvériser

J'esquisse un sourire en coin. Le retour de cross

**Ou l'arrivée**

Ouai._ C'est vrai que tu l'as pas vu depuis longtemps_

Cross tire plusieurs balles puis répond à l'Akuma, ce qui m'intéresse fortement (on va voir ce qu'il va dire ! je vais peut-être inverser 8D)

-Je te dois une réponse. La première balle, c'est pour tous nos amis de la Congrégation. Je ne suis suis pas si insensible.

Je pousse un ''hum'' mental puis réécoute

- Et le reste, c'est pour m'avoir salopé mes fringues et celle d'Aneko, bien que quand on voit son soutif, elle est beaucoup plus mignonne. *smile*

Je regarde mes vêtements et constate. Ma jupe est un peu plus courte, mes collants sont troués, j'ai perdu une manche et il y a une déchirure à l'horizontale au niveau de ma poitrine. Je rougis puis verdit ( ? ça passe o.o) en voyant l'Akuma. On dirait un ballon, bouark. Il essaie de s'échapper par les airs mais Allen le retient et m'incite à entrer dans la partie. Je me retrouve derrière lui et Nek' devant puis, nous lançons des attaques qui le percent. Les portes se referment pendant qu'il tombe en pièce. Sa tête parle et fait danser une veine sur mon front tellement elle m'énerve. Décidant de me contenir, je me retourne vers Allen qui peut à peine se mouvoir. Lenalee est près de lui et le regarde avec attention. Ce que je les aime ces deux-là. Plus loin, Lavi tient discrètement la main de Kanda. Je cours vers eux puis ralentis la cadence, m'étant cassé la cheville. Après avoir fait les trois quarts du chemin, en regardant cross péter la tête du monstre, mes forces m'abandonnent, puisées pour activer le niveau 4. Je me sens soulevée puis le néant.

-xx-1 mois plus tard-xx-

_pdv aneko._

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai beaucoup plus faim qu'à l'habitude. J'ouvre les yeux et me rend compte qu'il fait nuit. Ce n'est pas ma chambre car le plafond est blanc, une odeur d'anesthésiants règne et il y a plus de personnes qui ronflent.

-Mademoiselle Aneko ! Mademoiselle Aneko ! Vous êtes réveillée !

J'essaie de parler mais n'y arrive pas, ma gorge étant trop sèche. Je ne peux pas non plus me lever. L'infirmière voit ça et me propose un verre d'eau que j'accepte. Après avoir bu, je la remercie chaleureusement et lui demande ce que je fais là

-Un mois est passé depuis l'attaque et nous avons déménagé. Il y a aussi eu l'épisode du Komubitan D mais...je passe. Le compte à continué son attaque et nous n'avons pas eu tellement de pertes. Vous voulez manger ?

-VOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiikof !

L'infirmière m'aide à me lever puis j'essaie de marcher. Après de nombreux échecs, je peux plus ou moins marcher sans aide. Je descends les escaliers lentement, ne rencontrant personne. Depuis que je me suis réveillée, Arjie est resté fidèlement sur ma tête. Il bat des ailes pour montrer qu'il est content de me voir à nouveau sur pieds.

-Il a veillé sur vous pendant tout votre sommeil

Merci à cette infirmière. Nous arrivons au réfectoire puis l'infirmière va appeler Jerry pour qu'il puisse me cuisiner quelque chose. Je remarque enfin que j'ai un plâtre à la cheville et de nombreuses cicatrices. Ne voyant pas Jerry arriver et ayant faim, je me cuisine une centaine de sushis, de tempuras, de ramens, de sobas, de mitarashis puis mange tellement vite qu'en moins de 3 min, il n'y a plus de plats. Plusieurs voix se font entendre et je peux distinguer celle de Lavi, de Lenalee et de Reever. Je range rapidement les bols dans l'évier puis vais m'asseoir l'air de rien. La porte s'ouvre en allant faire un pas vers le paradis puis tout le monde se jette sur moi. Je fais un câlin à tous ceux qui sont devant moi. Les maréchaux sont en retrait puis s'avance vers moi d'un commun accord. Tiedoll me serre dans ses bras tout en pleurant, Sokaro m'ébouriffe les cheveux et Cloud me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Quand à Marian, je ne sais pas ce qu'il allait faire mais je cours –ou plutôt j'essaie de courir- vers Allen.

-Qui veut manger ?

Plusieurs personnes me répondent puis je m'enferme avec les différentes commandes. Après avoir finit le glaçage du gâteau, je ressors pour donner les commandes. Je sers tout le monde avec le sourire puis attend les critiques. Personne ne parle, trop occupé à manger pour la plupart, à parler pour d'autres ou à attendre comme moi. Le juge Allen me donne sa critique après un temps qui m'a parut long.

-Eh bien... ce n'est pas très... bon.

...CHOCKING O.O...

-C'est même... dé... délicieux en fait !

Ooooooouf ! Je reconnais que je me suis améliorée. Je ne fais plus de crêpes brûlées comme avant. Les autres me complimentent aussi sur mes compétences puis j'entends un bruit provenant de la porte. Je ne remarque pas spécialement de personnes absentes puis je dis à tout le monde que je vais me coucher. C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis fatiguée hein ! en chemin, je repenses à la manière dont je me suis ''disputée'' avec Marian. La première fois qu'il avait voulu le faire avec moi, j'avais dit non donc je ne devrai pas être fâchée ! c'est vrai quoi ! il a une libido extraordinaire donc, il doit la satisfaire. Je décide -avec les quelques conseils épuisants de nek'- d'aller voir Marian. Arrivée en plein milieu du hall, je ne peux plus m'orienter et décide de faire le tour du proprio d'abord. Avec l'aide d'Allen, je parviens à mémoriser toutes les salles et leurs fonctions puis, cul-cul-le-gros-con arrive, appelant allen. Comme d'habitude, mon instinct de Macrelle me dit de les suivre mais une infirmière m'appelle pour m'enlever mon plâtre, mes os s'étant ressoudés en un mois. Une fois cela fait, je me dirige vers ma direction première. Arrivée devant une porte, on m'interdit d'entrer et je remarque Jhonny et Lenalee assis dans un fauteuil.

-Euh... vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Allen est convoqué par cul-cul-le-gros-con ?

-Réunion avec Cross pour le 14è ou un truck comme ça.

-HEIN ?,,, P..a...Pas possible... Je dois le voir

Je cours vers la porte puis essaye de passer lorsque Allen rentre. Des ''corbeaux'' me retiennent mais je hurle le prénom de Marian. Allen se retourne, me fait un clin d'œil, puis commence à parler une fois la porte fermée. Je retourne près de Lena' puis revient près du mur, perce un trou avec mes griffes, et écoute ce qu'il se dit.

-Mana.. était lié au 14è n'est-ce pas ?

-oui... le 14è avait un frère aîné. Qui est toujours resté à ses côtés même quand le cote lui a fait payer sa trahison. Son dernier soutien... il s'appelait Mana Walker

-et... vous l'avez toujours su ?

-tout à fait. Avant qu'il ne meure, j'avais promis au 14è de continuer à veiller sur son frère. Et il m'a fait une promesse ne retour. Celle de revenir tôt ou tard auprès de Mana. N'est ce pas... ''14è'' ?

_Non...Non...Non...NON...NON...NON !NON !CE...C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! IL... IL... il ne peut PAS être..._

**Calme toi, calme toi. J'ai du mal à y croire moi aussi. Il faudra que tu lui dises... en attendant, va t'assoir près de Lenalee, va te promener, fais un truck...**

Je suis les conseils de Nek' et vais m'assoir près de Lenalee. Jhonny dort déjà et la petite a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je sens comme un parfum des souvenirs. Je me lève et suis cette odeur... je me rends sur la table de chevet postée non loin de la salle, prend une fleur et la sens. Oui, c'est de la lavande. Ma mère sentait la lavande. Je m'assieds à terre, la fleur entre les mains, et la sens, complètement déconnectée de la réalité et sans le contrôle du temps. Au loin, j'entends des cris proches. Tout proche, j'entends des pas lointains. La porte s'ouvre sur un Cross énervé et je ne le vois pas passer près de moi, s'arrêter et s'agenouiller. Ce n'est que quand je n'ai plus la fleur entre les mains que je le remarque

-Ca te rappelle Johanna non ?

-Ou...oui... dis, tu penses que je devrai le dire à allen ?

-Fais le... ne le brusque pas

-Et... je suis désolée... pour la dernière fois.

Il se penche et m'embrasse, passant une de ses mains gantées dans mes cheveux. Je l'avais oubliée cette sensation de chaleur. Je me sens si bien que je redoute le moment où on va se séparer. Lorsqu'Allen sors, je me précipite dans sa direction et l'entraine dans le couloir. Il m'interroge du regard et je lui fournis rapidement son explication

-Euh... je dois te dire un truck

-Je t'écoute

-Maintenant, tu connais le 14 è ?

-Oui et je ne lui céderai pas la place

-Dans ce cas, je ne pourrais pas t'appeler p/

Nek' s'active et je sens un danger. Je lance une boule d'énergie qui vire au violet, tellement elle répond à mon angoisse. Après avoir percé la majorité des étages, je m'élance dans la chambre du Maréchal Cross. J'entre et découvre que tout va bien, même s'il me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Je tente de m'expliquer mais trois coups sonnent à la porte. Je me retourne, lentement et souffle un ''pars, tout de suite'' assez audible pour que Marian l'entende. L'homme encapuchonné sort un fusil et Marian se décide ENFIN à partir. Le coup part, j'ordonne à Arjie de garder contact avec Marian puis tombe, tout ça lentement, comme dans un film.

Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

Dydy-Ramen


	12. Chapter 12

Neuf Vies

Chap 12 : Oppa gangnam style

pdv ext ;

Mini Flash Back

Les gardes avaient avertis cul-cul-le-gros-con. Le corps enveloppé d'innocence d'Aneko gisait par terre. La vitre était brisée et une marre de sang entourait le ''cadavre''. Cross avait aussi été touché vu que son masque était posé là

Flash Back END

Au milieu d'une pièce, Aneko se tenait là. Ses yeux vides étaient perdus dans un recoin sombre de la pièce. Allen entrait souvent pour prendre de ses nouvelles, comme maintenant, et il essayait de lui parler pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il l'aidait, sachant bien que la perte de Marian l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour lui. De temps à autres, elle regardait son bandage à l'estomac puis se remettait à pleurer en regardant par la fenêtre. Allen ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Il se souvint que juste avant l'accident, Aneko voulait lui dire quelque chose.

-dis Aneko, que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ?

Elle sursauta, réagit et murmura :

-Demande le au 14è ou plutôt à... Papa

Pdv Allen

qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire là ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. A... Aneko est la fille du 14è ? mais ce n'est pas... possible. Elle a 20 ans et le 14è est mort il y a 35 ans !

**faux**

encore cette voix.. comment ça faux?

**Je suis mort il y a 19 ans mais j'ai disparu de la circulation, changé de nom pour celui de Teddy Welia il y a 35 ans.**

OUATE ZE PHOQUE ? MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUI CETTE VOIX DANS MA TÊTE ?!

**SI J'AI DIT ''JE'' EN PARLANT DU 14È C'EST QUE C'EST MOI TOCAAAARD !**

Euh...? Je suis fou c'est ça?

**Mon dieu. J'ai choisi un attardé.. je suis DÉSESPÉRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !**

Ok... et après ?

**Bah après j'te fous un mal de crâne ATROOOOCE ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Je dis rien...

pdv ext

Déstabilisé par cette voix, Allen resta immobile, fixant le vide et ne remarqua pas Arjie venir dans les mains d'Aneko. Celle-ci sortit juste après puis couru dans les couloirs. Elle trébucha et sombra dans les ténèbres en passant par une fenêtre.

pdv Aneko

Je me réveille et découvre le plafond banc de l'hosto. Ma petite sœur est couchée sur le lit d'hôpital et se réveille.

-Aneko ! Tu es debout !

-Oui, je suis réveillée. J'ai dodo combien de temps ?

-Je dirai trois semaines.

-Tu dirais ?! Tu es allé à l'école au moins ?

-A... l'école ? Euh... MAIS QUELLE ÉCOLE ? JE NE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU/

-SHHHH ! On est dans un hôpital !

-Mam'

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je m'appelle Aneko, j'ai 19 ans, je suis étudiante en médecine et je me suis faite renversée par une voiture. J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans un manga. Collez moi une étiquette avec marqué ''à faire interner'', je ne protesterai pas. Un médecin arrive et prend mon pouls, vérifie mes yeux et tout le tralala puis m'indique que je sortirai demain, avec des béquilles. You...hou... 'fin bref. Je passe la journée à parler avec ma sœur puis le lendemain arrive rapidement et je pourrai gouter à de la bouffe convenable. En rentrant, je file directement dans ma chambre. Elle est bleue et blanche. J'ai beaucoup de choses... des mangas en fait. Mes draps sont dessinés par des mangakas et ont couté la peau du cul, ma chaise a été achetée à GIFI, mon bureau est couvert d'une photocopie de la couverture de tous mes mangas (au moins 1378) et mon chat dort dans mon lit. Celui-ci est au milieu de la pièce, en face d'une fenêtre. Nous sommes arrivées le soir et demain, j'ai cours... TROLOLOL ! DEMAIN ON EST SAMEDI ! KWAKWAKWA J'VOUS AI EU ! Ok, je suis folle et si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous casser. 'fin bref, je vais me coucher. Ma mère me réveille aux aurores avec comme motif:

-tu as école aujourd'hui.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! je me suis faite avoir ! je me lève en sursaut et vais voir mon emploi du temps. Samedi : 6h-13h. Je m'évanouis mentalement puis descend manger en suppliant, me trainant à terre pour ne pas aller en cours . S n'est pas là donc elle dort encore. Le bol qu'elle a... je vais prendre un bol de céréales (peint en motifs mangas), ma cuillère (comme le bol) et m'assois sur ma chaise... Je mange leeeeentement pour espérer rater l'école mais ma mère me menace de me priver d'argent de poche... ET LE TOME 23 VIENT DE SORTIR ! COMMENT JE VAIS VIVRE SANS -MAN !? J'obéis donc. Elle m'a eu et je suis prête à temps. Elle m'emmène à la fac où je retrouve mes vielles amies de Maternelle Ro' et Al'

-ANE'-CHAN !

-Ca fait du bien de voir que tu es sortie du coma !

-Ouais... Je dois JUSTE retourner à la FAC mais on va laisser couler hein..

Nous entrons en classe en riant et tout le monde se précipite sur moi. J'adopte l'ai gêné d'Allen que j'ai appris par cœur. Le professeur, un homme roux avec une frange sur l'œil droit, nous laisse faire, conscient que j'étais dans le coma. L'heure passe vite et je me retrouve séparée de Ro' qui n'a pas le même cours. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi je dois faire psycho or, je suis en médecine... 3min de cours et je dors déjà. Le professeur, au passage Mr-sage-lunettes-de-mouize-tout-comme-mes-blagues, me réveille pour QUE DALLE sous prétexte que je dois écouter un COUR. A-T-IL ÉTÉ JEUNE ?! Mais franchement, je me pose la question ! Il est au courant que PERSONNE n'écoute les cours de psycho à part les fous ? Je me rendors sans tenir compte de ce qu'il raconte. Deux heures de psycho plus tard, la classe a SPORT ! Mais vraiment, pourquoi on doit faire SPORT en MÉDECINE ?! Moi je suis dispensée krakrakra. Je nargue mes camarades qui doivent courir 2km sans s'arrêter. J'fouille dans mOn sac et regarde mon emploi du temps :

6-7 : anglais

7-9:psycho

9-12 : sport

12-13 : chimie

Boh... je devrai pouvoir faire chimie. Au pire, je fais les yeux doux au prof-totalement-cinglé-qui-me-rappelle-Komui et le tour est joué. Je m'ennuie rapidement. C'est vrai quoi ! comment ne pas s'ennuyer en regardant des gens faire de la COURSE ! C'est totalement... NUL ! Je prends une feuille, une gomme et un crayon puis dessine ce que je me rappelle de mon rêve... ... en somme que dalle... … … … bref. Je prends mon GRAY-ARK et dessine touuuuut ce qu'il y a dessus pendant trois heures. Je bénis Katsura HOSHINO-Sama qui a créé -Man parce que franchement, j'adoooooore ce manga. Je retrouve Ro' et Al' dans la cour puis propose que ma mère les raccompagne, étant donné qu'elles doivent prendre le bus.

-T'as toujours pas changé Ane' ! Tu dis toujours un truck sans savoir si tu pourras le faire.

-Bah tu sais, un 7 places ça sert à rien si on peut pas raccompagner des amies !

Ma mère arrive et j'ai bien sur droit au regard ''tu me fais encore le coup, je te décapite'' qu'elle me fait tout le temps lorsque je lui demande.

-Bonjour Rosa et Aliane

-Bonjour Joanna !

-Salut les filles !

-T'es la Silenia ?

-Bah ouais

-Et l'école ?

-Et... l'école ? Mais quelle école ? On est samedi et

-Le samedi, il y a cours pour les lycéennes qui font option art !

-Aaaaaah... peut-être.

-T'y es pas allé en gros.

Saleté de ptite soeur. Silenia, 17 ans, lycée (terminale) option art.

Rosa : 20 ans, fac médecine (infirmière)

Aliane, 20 ans, fac médecine (psychologue)

Nous arrivons à la maison après avoir déposé mes amies et je saute sur le repas sans que personne n'ai peu me dire d'attendre. Résultat, ma sœur dépitée, ma mère heureuse de revoir sa fille comme elle l'était tous les jours et

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÎIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EUUUUH !

-Man fou aw (en gros : tant pis pour toi)

-Mais POUQUOI tu m'as pincé !

-Envie.

-Tchiiiiiiiiiip

Je regarde ce qu'on mange : poulet grillé et paella. Je mange puis monte dans ma chambre. En entrant, je prends un jeu de cartes puis le dépose sur mon bureau. J'étale toutes les cartes et les laisse comme ça. Tout à coup, je suis tellement fatiguée que je vais dormir, même si c'est en plein après midi. Je me dirige vers mon lit puis mon téléphone sonne... POURQUOI ON M'APPELLE MAINTENANT ?! je vais décrocher et vois que c'est maman. Pfff.. je raccroche puis descend pour lui dire deux mots, là elle exagère. Bah en fait, c'était juste pour savoir si j'avais des chocolats. Je viens de sortir de l'école et elle me demande si j'ai des chocolats ?! En regardant le calendrier accroché dans la cuisine, je prends une écharpe et mon manteau-il fait froid quand même hein- et je sors sous le sourire de maman. Plusieurs personnes que je connais me saluent en passant et j'arrive enfin à mon magasin de vêtements préféré. Le magasin de robes et chaussures et tout le tralala punk (genre Jasdebi) le plus côté d'Angleterre ! J'entre et la propriétaire me serre dans ses bras. Je viens tellement souvent que j'ai plus de réductions que les autres clients ! Apparemment, elle a reçu du stock qu'elle a gardé, étant bien sûr au courant de ma sortie du coma vu que sa fille est dans ma classe. J'opte pour une robe courte avec de la fourrure formant une sorte de bandeau bustier, et en bas, à la limite de la robe, des bottes à talons compensées en fourrures et un gilet à capuche avec bien sûr de la fourrure. la robe est violette, les chaussures et le gilet son noirs. La fourrure est évidemment fausse, je suis pas une tueuse d'animaux hein ! J'aime bien le renard polaire moi ! Je me dirige naturellement vers le coin maquillage et vois qu'il y a une stagiaire qui nous maquille en prenant toutes les notes que l'on veut. La dernière cliente vient de partir et je m'avance.

-Bonjour ! je voudrais me faire maquiller.

-Bien sûr ! Quelle couleur ?

-Du noir s'il vous plaît

-Et quel motif ? Sur les yeux ? Du rouge à lèvres ?

-Hem... vous... alors, pas de rouge à lèvres, le maquillage sur les yeux, et je voudrais du fard à paupières qui fasse tout l'œil puis ensuite hem... un papillon noir tout petit SOUS l'oeil droit. Il faudrait qu'il soit relié d'une quelconque façon à celui de l'œil. Si vous faites le vernis, je voudrais bien du noir.

Je me fais maquiller puis vais payer mes achats pour les mettre ensuite. En sortant, je remarque qu'il fait tard. Je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir de m'être éternisée.. je rentre à la maison, croisant sur le chemin des gens me complimentant sur ma robe, mon maquillage, ma vivacité etc. en arrivant, je remarque un carnage.

Pour ceux qui se demandent, non ça ne vire pas en SchoolFic. J'ai une intrigue quand même! D'ici deux chapitres, on sera de retour dans

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

Dydy-Ramen


	13. Chapter 13

Neuf Vies

Chap 13: Une chance

COUCOUUUUU! Me revoilàààà! Désolée du retard encore une fois mais je pense que je vais passer à deux semaines d'écart entre deux publications. Une semaine, c'est trop peu surtout que je n'ai pas l'ordi pendant le collège. Le chapitre de RFAH sera plus en retard, le syndrome de la page blanche ayant frappé.

* * *

En arrivant, je salue ma soeur et monte directement dans ma chambre prendre une douche rapide (sans enlever le maquillage bien sur.) Après avoir finit, je vais devant mon armoire et choisit de mettre une robe gotique-lolita. Je l'enfile puis vais voir ma soeur (rentrée de son jardinage foireux) pour qu'elle me l'attache. Je toque à sa chambre et attends ça réponse.

-Entre !

-Yo, tu peux m'attacher ma robe steup?

-Rholala, que du boulot hein! Tournes-toi j'ai pas que ça à faire!

Je m'exécute en râlant dans ma barbe devant la dureté de ses propos puis lui demande (comprenez gueule dessus pour le savoir) qu'est ce qu'elle attend.

-T'es une adepte des tatouage toi?

-Hein ? je me suis jamais faite tatoué- à part si y'a un cinglé qui l'a fait dans mon sommeil..-

- bah pourtant t'as une patte de chat noire dans la nuque!

-QUOI?!

Je me tournes autour comme un chien après sa queue puis finit par m'énerver après ma sœur qui me filme, la robe toujours pas attachée.

-Au lieu de filmer, prend une photo!

Elle m'obéit et je constate que la photo qu'elle a prise confirme ses propos. Je la remercie et pars dans ma chambre, enlève la robe et me regardes dans le miroir pour savoir si j'en ai pas une autre. Le sort est contre moi puisque je découvre la même marque que sur mon cou au niveau de ma hanche gauche (toujours dans le dos).

_Il me semble que je les ai déjà vues quelque part... Dans un bouquin je crois._

_Hum... c__'était où déjà? A la... hum... la... la... la Bibliothèque Municipale! _

Je fonce dans mon armoire pour me mettre quelque chose. Après un rapide au revoir à ma sœur, je fonce au centre-ville.

Sur ma route, de nombreuses voitures me klaxonnent. Ma mère étant très célèbre dans son travail, la plupart du quartier connait ses filles. Et qui dit quartier dit Commères et qui dit Commères dit Rencontres-Totalement-Ennuyante-Des-Amies-Des-Amie s-De-Ma-Mère. RTEDADADMM. CQFD. Bref. De nombreuses voitures me klaxonnent donc, mais je ne leur rends pas leur salut, n'ayant que peu de temps avant la fermeture de ma Bibliothèque préférée.

Quelques minutes après, je rentre dans la boutique. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me précise que je n'ai qu'un quart d'heure avant la fermeture et c'est donc sur le champ que je m'exécute. Je commence par chercher du côté des enfants. Si je l'ai lu il y a longtemps ce bouquin, ça ne sera pas en philo que je le chercherai. Alors... Alphabet de la Coccinelle ; Bernard et le Chien; Conte de Marie et Mélissa; Conte de la petite fille et des 9 chats... Conte de. Stop ! ''Conte de la petite fille et des 9 chats'' ?! Mais ouiiiiii! C'est celui là! Je m'empare du livre puis vais au guichet. Après le blabla sur ma santé que je devrai soit disant surveiller car je suis ''aussi frêle qu'un Bernard l'ermite '' je sors de la Biblio', le livre dans la main, puis rentre à la maison. Le trajet en sens inverse fut plus court que l'allée car avec une capuche sur la tête, personne ne me reconnait. Une fois arrivée, je dépose le livre sur mon bureau puis entreprend de remettre ma robe pour aller en boîte avec ma sœur. Une fois la robe mise, j'attache mes cheveux lisses en une queue de cheval haute, enfile mes talons aiguilles noirs puis vais voir ma soeur, attrapant mon sac noir au passage.

-Hey! T'es prête?

-Ouais j'arrive.

Sans plus attendre, je descends les escaliers puis vais me poster devant la porte d'entrée, Portable à la main et écouteurs dans les oreilles, Never Too Late de Three Days Grace dans mon cerveau. Ma sœur descendue, nous partons. Le voyage est légèrement plus long que celui jusqu'à la Bibliothèque et nous décidons de prendre ma voiture. Ma vieille Mazda reposait dans le garage depuis mon coma et je suis soulagée de ne voir aucune égratignure dessus. Une fois rentrée, j'enlève mes écouteurs et laisse Silénia mettre sa station préférée. Elle opte pour Trace Fm et c'est au rythme d'une musique assez spéciale dont je ne comprends que la moitié des paroles que je démarre. Sur la route, après avoir failli écraser un chat, je décide de mettre Chéri FM. Ma sœur et moi commençons à chater en chœur puis je me gare dans le parking de la boîte de nuit. Le videur vérifie nos cartes d'identités et laisse Silénia passer car accompagnée d'un adulte. J'abandonne ma sœur en chemin après lui avoir précisé qu'on partait à 3 heures du mat' puis me dirige vers le bar. Après avoir commandé un Whisky-Coca, je me retrouve accostée par un mec plutôt mignon et je lui sourit. Soudain, il sort une arme de sa poche, m'attrape les cheveux et hurle:

-ECOUTEZ MOI TOUUUUUS! JE RETIENS CETTE JEUNE FILLE EN OTAGE ET SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QU'ELLE Y PASSE, SORTEZ TOUS VOTRE FRIC, VOS BIJOUX ET METTEZ LES DANS LE SAC QU'ON VA VOUS PRESENTER.

Les gens paniquent, le DJ arrête la musique et essaie de s'enfuir mais un coup de feu à côté de lui, délibérément loupé je crois, le dissuade d'aller plus loin. Après ce coup, les gens hurlent encore plus et la poigne sur mes cheveux se resserre. J'entends au loin un ''Aneko!'' hurlé par ma sœur puis, en me tournant tant bien que mal, j'assiste à une chose horrible. Devant moi, ma sœur vient de se faire tuer par une balle dans le ventre. Hurlant, me débattant et mordant, je réussie à me dégager et, mûe par une force inconnue, je décroche un direct droit à mon agresseur qui fait un vol plané et s'ouvre le crâne sur le mur d'en face. Je cours jusqu'à ma sœur et la voit se vider de son sang petit à petit. Je la hisse sur mes épaules et éclate la porte d'un coup de pied, ne remarquant pas que mes tatouages commençaient à luire faiblement. Je décroche mon téléphone une fois dehors et appelle les pompiers, injuriant de plus en plus mon opérateur téléphonique et la caserne la plus proche. Au bout du 3è essai, ils décrochent enfin et je peux relâcher mon stress:

-Allô?! Venez vite, ma sœur est blessée au ventre, nous sommes devant la discothèque.

- J'envoie un camion le plus vite possible. Depuis combien de temps est-ele blessée?

-Je dirai 5 minutes.

- Bien alors écoutez-moi. Posez la sur le trottoir et compressez la plaie avec du tissu.

Je m'exécute, déchirant un bout de ma robe, plus stressée que jamais. Je suis les conseilles de la femme jusqu'à ce que le camion arrive et embarque ma sœur. Je retourne à l'intérieur pour me charger d'éventuels blessés et j'en retrouve un, couché dans un coin. Je m'approche et m'apprête à le soulever quand il me fait basculer au sol "et me pointe son arme sur la tempe. Le braqueur. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Son halène me chatouille le nez lorsqu'il me susurre à l'oreille que je vais mourir.

Lorsque le coup de feu part, j'avoue avoir été surprise. Je bascule en arrière, ma vue baissant au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à être floue.

Lorsque je me réveille, tout est noir. C'est ça la mort? Un espace de rêve? Une voix toute proche et toute loin en même temps me dit

-Dire que tu allais découvrir la vérité!

-Quelle vérité? Qui êtes vous? Et où je suis là?

-La vérité sur moi idiote. Vois tu, je suis toi, je suis moi et tu n'es pas moi. Complexe hein? Là on est dans mon esprit. Tu as utilisé deux chances, il t'en reste encore beaucoup.

-Des chances? Vous êtes moi et je ne suis pas vous? Je ne comprends rien!

-Si tu avais lu au lieu de t'amuser, non seulement tu serais encore en vie mais en plus tu aurais compris! Et pas de vous avec moi! Je suis toi et...?

-Et je ne suis pas toi. Je pourrais avoir un indice?

-J'imagine que je peux t'offrir ça.. Tu as 9 chances, ce que tu cherches est à la page 4 et le livre devra réapparaître là où tu seras après. Il faudra juste que tu te souviennes de ça comme quelque chose de réel et pas comme un rêve...

-Tu sais que je ne comprends RIEN?!

-Tu as demandé des indices, je t'en ai donné, ne fais pas ta fine bouche!

-Oui bon d'accord.

-Je tiens à te dire que quand tu te réveilleras, ce ne sera pas joli joli.

-Pourquoi?

-Vive le moment où tu comprendras que je ne peux RIEN te dire...

-Bah j'avais pas compris moi, fallait l'expliquer depuis le début hein!

-N'oublies pas, 9 chances, page 4, je suis toi, tu n'es pas moi. Et regardes ta cheville quand tu te réveilleras, Regardes ta cheville...

* * *

A dans deux semaiiiiines! Vos reviews me font toujours plaisiiir! Et j'essaierai de voir si quelqu'un peux me la traduire en anglais pour que Spy of Influence puisse comprendre un peu mieux.

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

Dydy-Ramen


End file.
